Worlds Collide
by IndigoMystery97
Summary: With an evil loose in a world that's not even his own, Kurt Hummel has a few more problems than your average bullied, high school student. Trying to juggle royal duties, hold off a war, and masquerade as human isn't easy. The last thing he needed was to fall for Blaine Anderson as well. But then again, things have never turned out the way he needed. Includes Brittana as well. :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, here's the deal people. Skeletons is something I am struggling with at the moment and I've had this idea floating around in my head for a good while now, so (with some help from a very, very good friend- thank you Ylenia) I have mustered the courage to post it so...here it is.**

**Disclaimer: Definitely not the owner/creator of Glee. If I was things would be very different, and I'd be cowering from the angry fangirls. So yeah, not the owner, and I'm only saying this once people.**

**Warnings: Violence. Some gore (mild). Homophobia (mild). Other warnings may crop up as we go.**

**Big thanks to Ylenia for getting me to actually post this stuff, so this story is dedicated to you in all your wonderfulness. I love you! \(^_^)/**

* * *

_Father, please, don't make me go!" Kurt begged, eyes huge and terrified. "I've heard stories of that place: It's supposed to be dangerous! Filled with-with hate and evil and please don't send me there!"_

"_Son, you need to go. We need to stop Aladorn!"_

"_Then send our general!" Kurt protested. "Hell, send Matthias! Or-or the second general, if we must keep the first one here! He's a better fighter than I am! Please, Dad," The King winced. Kurt only called him that when he got really emotional. "I don't want to go."_

"_Why?" He asked, placing his hands on his son's shoulders. "You are one of the bravest people I know, and I am so proud that you're my son. Why don't you want to leave?"_

_Kurt hung his head. "Because if I go...how will I know if I have a home to return to?" He asked mournfully. The King flinched- he'd not considered that. "You and Mum will still be here...and I'll be there. And for all I'd know, you could both be..." Kurt choked off. _

"_Son, I'm sorry. But you need to go. Even if...even if your mother and I are no longer here when you return, you need to go. Simply so that, when you return, our kingdom has a king." Kurt's dad reasoned. "You are my son. I will miss you more than I could ever express. But we both know that you have to go. If I had any other choice, I would make it. But, I will not be sending you alone. Santana, and Brittany will join you. And you will have a platoon of your own." He held his son close. "I will always love you, my boy. But this is the only way."_

_Kurt sighed dejectedly, but hugged back. "I know. I just really wish it wasn't." He choked on a sob. "I'll miss you." He admitted._

"_I'll miss you too." The King agreed. They pulled apart, Kurt wiping at his eyes. "I'll go and tell your mother." He kissed his son's forehead. "No matter what, everything will turn out okay Kurt. You'd best go and tell your friends what's going on." He advised. Nodding once, Kurt turned and fled, his cape fluttering as he tried to hold back more tears._

_That night, after much careful planning and plotting, the royal family sent off their prince into the forest along with the mage and warrior who would stand by and protect him. Alongside them were a group of 40 who would travel to the Other World with him. Together, Kurt and Brittany opened the portal along with two other enchanters. It took a good few minutes of chanting, but a loud rip sounded and a huge glowing tear appeared in the very fabric of the world, glowing a vivid indigo. Brittany, Kurt and Santana all shared a look and, with one final sad glance at their homeland, stepped through into the unknown._

* * *

Kurt woke up with a groan, looking at his clock blearily. 5:25am. He sighed, but rolled out of the single bed in his basement. Looking around, he sighed sadly. He missed his old room, the one with beautiful oak panelling and a rich blue carpet, covered in a soft cream rug he could dig his feet into. Looking over at the single, he found himself wishing for the comfort of his four poster. Looking around, sombre, he got up and went to his bathroom.

Still had to deal with _school_ after all.

Rubbing a hand over his jaw, feeling barely there stubble, he snapped his fingers with an eyeroll. The hair fell away from his skin, leaving it perfectly smooth as it fell into the sink, where he hastily lifted it up into the air and deposited it in the trash can without so much as a touch. He felt his ears, shuddering at the roundness despite having put up with it for years, and traced patterns on his face, poking. Years of having looked at the same features and it still didn't make it any less bizarre. Stepping into the shower to distract himself from his appearance, Kurt scrubbed himself clean, humming as he did so to try and dispel his homesickness. It always returned after sleep, in the moments between waking and sleeping where he'd convince himself he was where he belonged, only to be fiercely disappointed each time. Jumping out before he could wallow in his own private depression and self pity, he towelled dry and used a quick spell on his hair so it looked how he liked, giggling as tingles jumped across his scalp. Whilst brushing his teeth, he lifted a Broadway poster on his wall and scanned the map beneath it with a thoughtful expression before shaking his head, letting the covering image drop back down and hide it again, securing it both with blue tack and a tiny bit of magic. Brushing his hair he pulled out his outfit, pausing and giving himself a good once over in the mirror once it was on. He still eyed himself with disdain, unable to connect this image with his true one. His whole skin felt wrong and he had to resist poking at his cheeks again.

"Kurt! Hurry up! You'll be late!" Burt called down the stairs. Kurt bit back another sigh. Burt. His father. His phone buzzed as he looked at the text. Brittany.

_Hey. How are you?_

_**Nothing new. Still missing home. You?**_

_Same. But, we cope. Remember, we've got a job to do._

_**I know. It's hard though. Any news on Aladorn today?**_

_Not a peep. We've been trying to trace his path, but he keeps changing course at last minute and throwing us off. We can't work it out. _

_**He might know we're following him. We'll convene tonight to discuss. Inform San?**_

_Of course. See you at school! Xx_

He signed off as well, shutting his phone down and tucking it in his jacket. Snapping his fingers, he grinned as his hair styled itself into its side style, swept over to the side a little but shining perfectly in the way he loved. At least his desire to look his best could be transferred across to this world. Even if he did try and actively avoid mirrors whenever possible. With a swift spray of his hairspray, he gave him reflection a final grimace before he pulled his schoolbag onto his shoulder and ran up the stairs. Burt looked at his son and nodded to him.

"Looking good kiddo." He commented offhandedly as Kurt moved to get a cereal bar for his breakfast.

"Thanks Dad," Even now the words didn't quite sit right on his tongue, but he persevered. It wasn't Burt's fault after all. As far as he was concerned Kurt really was his son. However, just using the word- once reserved for the most emotional of circumstances- in a casual sense left guilt swirling in Kurt's gut. Acting like the man's son wasn't exactly a walk in the park. Still, he pushed down the nauseating feeling swirling inside him, just like he'd done so many times before. "I've got to go. I'll see you later." He called out and ran out of the door. Hopping in his car he gunned the engine and pulled out, headed straight for McKinley High School. Kurt frowned. He hated that place with a passion, and not just because most of the students were homophobic idiots. It was because the only two people he really gave a damn about- well, up until last year- weren't allowed to associate with him openly.

Still, it was all in the name of a better future.

Unless he got killed.

Which could happen at the humans' hands or in the way he actually anticipated.

But then again, trying to focus on the positives.

Hopefully he wouldn't.

Hopefully.

Well, he tried.

So, with much reluctance, he pulled into the student parking lot, looking out as the students filed in for the beginning of the year. Already he could see the jocks prowling with their slushies, trying to scope out their first victims. Already he could see some heading over to a group of unsure freshman wandering around nervously, evil smiles in place as they readied themselves to toss the icy drinks. Kurt bit his lip and pulled out his phone.

_**Do you reckon I could use just a tiny bit magic to stop those jocks with the slushies?**_

_Unless they're going to try and hit you with one? No._

Kurt groaned as Santana's response came through. He felt his head drop back onto his seat and grumbled internally.

_I know it pisses you off, but it's a sure fire way to get us all caught, so suck it up. However, I won't object to you turning it on them if they try and get you. Just make it subtle, 'kay?_

_**Oh, that I can do. ;)**_

Kurt signed off and hopped out of his car, striding across the parking lot. The moment he saw a jock headed his way, a wicked glint in his eye and a grape slushie in his hand, ready to fly, he flicked his fingers out towards the floor, the tiniest glimmer of a smile on his face when he noticed faint blue light around his fingers. It was impossible to see. Unless you were looking. The light flew to the concrete, Kurt watching as the ground raised imperceptible and the nameless jock tripped, the icy drink in his hand flying and missing Kurt by miles. The jock growled as everyone laughed at his misfortune, glaring at Kurt as if it was his fault (which it was, but no one actually knew that, or could prove it). Kurt just walked on past serenely, head held high as he cheered internally

Kurt: 1. McKinley high idiots: 0

Kurt smiled to himself, exchanging a flickering glance with Brittany and Santana- the latter gave him a thumbs up which he returned with a subtle wink- before he looked over to the French class. Its door was opened wide and he had a clear view inside: an empty room that looked like it would be unoccupied for at least a good few minutes. He let his gaze flicker between the girls and the room, making the tiniest jerk towards the door as he could with his head so they got the request. They nodded and he made a quick dart inside, hiding out in the shadow of the room. A few minutes later, they joined him. Brittany arrived first and they hugged. "I missed you!" She whispered, in his ear, nuzzling close and sighing.

"Me too. It sucks being away from you both." Kurt added just as emotionally, clinging back equally as fiercely.

"Hands off my woman, your _Majesty_." Santana mocked as she entered, rolling her eyes. The two grinned to themselves, their smiles widening as they felt one another's, and pulled apart to see the darker skinned girl looking at them with her hands on her hips and a twinkle in her eyes. "Now you," She pointed at Kurt. "Come gives me some loving." She demanded.

Kurt raised his eyebrow. "If that's your form of respect for royalty, I'd hate to see you being rude." He remarked dryly. They stared at each other for a minute, glaring, until Santana cracked and smirked, Kurt following suit as he smiled at her. The two shared a warm hug, before Kurt cleared his throat. "Ladies, let's get down to business. San, have you got the maps?" He asked briskly, striding to a table and clearing it as she nodded and spread out the parchment that was tucked in her bag.

"So far, there have been spikes in these areas, dates already written. Normally we'll be able to trace him, but the pattern's so strange we have no idea what they're planning." She explained, pointing to each point mentioned as she went along, Kurt silent as he poured over the maps, eyes tracing the lines drawn on it.

"Any idea Kurt?" Brittany asked hesitantly.

Kurt tilted his head. "I've got a few..."

"Well as much as I'd love to hear them, do you mind focusing on the matter at hand?" Santana quipped.

"That's your problem, not mine." Kurt shot back as Santana smirked. "He's covering ground." Kurt decided after a couple of minutes in thoughtful quiet. The two girls blinked. "Look, you were all focusing on working out his path, right? Trying to predict where he'll move next so we can ambush him?" He checked. Santana nodded, slow and a little confused. "You need to look wider." He followed the line with his fingertips. "Wherever he goes, he's going to be gaining ground, even if it's only a small amount. Now look, ignore the line itself and focus on what it surrounds."

"Ohio..." Brittany breathed. "He's trying to take Ohio."

Kurt nodded. "Base some of his troops at each point where it spikes, so anyone who tries to escape gets stuck." Kurt nodded. "He's clever." Kurt conceded, eyes roving the images on the parchment. "Look, with enough checkpoints, it's easy for them to form a strong, almost impenetrable barrier. When they attack the people won't have a clue what's going on and they'll do one of two things: They'll obey out of fear or panic and try to flee." He let his finger run out from the centre to the line. "Those who aren't killed will be repelled by the magic and Aladorn will be able to drive them right back in." He concluded, letting his finger turn back in and tapping the centre of the map to illustrate his point. "It's his own little pen. A personal stock of men for his army. Whether they want to be or not."

"Shit..." Santana growled.

Brittany looked anxious. "What do we do?

Kurt thought for a moment. "First thing, change whoever's tailing them. We've been running with the same person for several weeks. They're going to start recognising his signature if we don't change hands soon." He instructed. "Secondly..." He trailed off. From down the corridor he heard footsteps and the voice of the French teacher. "Shit. Someone's coming. I'll finish off the plan at lunch, put into motion what you can for now." He hissed quickly, the two girls nodded as they scattered to hide.

The door opened and the French teacher, Madam Auzenne, stepped inside. She frowned at one of the tables where the chairs were pushed away and went forwards, frowning. She glanced under the table, trying to spot any students hiding under there, but the space was clear. She walked around, peering about and passing Brittany where she was squashed in between the wall and the filing cabinet, barely able to breathe in her hiding place. She missed Santana, contorted and tucked away inside the filing cabinet. She scratched her head and shrugged, straightening them out herself and muttering about lazy janitors. Going over, she wrote on the white board the French date and title of the first lesson back, and Kurt fought back a groan as he realised she was setting up. He was in one of the most awkward positions and would have scoffed at the cliché if he wasn't stuck there: pressed to the ceiling right up by the door, arms and legs spread out to support him and stop himself from falling. It was like one of those movies these people seemed to like so much. However, as much as he wanted to escape, she'd shut the door behind her, so he couldn't without drawing attention to himself. Luckily, it wasn't like he was _human_, so the position wasn't difficult to hold, just awkward and an irritation. He rolled his eyes as she pulled out her planner and set it down, flicking through and smiling at it.

After 15 minutes of being stuck, the woman eventually walked off to get a coffee from the staff room. Kurt huffed out a quiet 'Finally!' making her pause in curiosity right in the doorway, before the teacher shook her head and continued, leaving the door ajar, something Kurt was immensely grateful for. Jumping down (and throwing in a backwards somersault for kicks) he landed.

"Show off..." Santana muttered as Brittany giggled, shaking her head. Kurt preened a little, unable to deny his friend's statement.

"We'd better get moving. She'll be back soon." Kurt warned them. "I'll go first. The students will just think I was hiding out from jocks or something." He rolled his eyes. "You guys can make out or something before leaving, no one will care or ask questions. Just, wait until I'm gone before you maul each other." He requested. Then, with a parting salute, Kurt exited into the corridor. He felt lighter than he had in months as he strolled down the corridor. He'd spent time with his closest friends, had been allowed to reveal himself (if only partially) and get in some proper exercise, no matter how meagre.

10 minutes later he was holed away in the bathroom wiping Red Dye number 7 from his eyes.

And that brought him back down to Earth again. Looking into his reflection again, he fought back another grimace at the wrongness of his appearance, taking in his rosy cheeks with a disgruntled expression whilst picking ice from his once perfect hair. Kurt rolled his eyes. "And here we go again."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: chapter 2. Enjoy. :) I will be rewriting a lot of series 2 so there will be a lot that follows canon, **_**however**_**, and it's an important note, this is an AU fic, so you need to know that not everything will play out the same. Just some stuff. Other than that, er, happy reading I guess! :) Oh, and thanks to Ylenia (as usual)**

* * *

Kurt was only in third period and was already wishing he was somewhere else. The jocks had tried to push him into a locker twice already, the slushy had made his shirt sticky and it was clinging to his body, he was bored out of his mind with the incessant, mind-numbing chatter the kids around him spewed and not to mention the fact he'd already completed all his homework. Mind dragging back to the French room, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to focus on Maths.

"And so, by substituting these numbers into your equation..." The math teacher, a balding man in his mid forties with a voice as monotonous and droning as an android who was running low on power, explained slowly, whilst Kurt rolled his eyes in frustration, tapping his foot against his table leg angrily. He eyed his classmates with disdain. At least he had a reason for being haughty, he conceded as he eyed Rachel Berry sat at the front of the class. She had no excuse. The only thing that made her above anyone else was her giant overinflated head.

_Egotistical snob... _He couldn't help but think. Staring around the classroom, he felt his eyes land on a girl seated in the corner, calm, smiling, and looking at him. She gave him a tiny wave as their eyes met before jerking her head at the teacher and rolling his eyes. He nodded sympathetically, before eyeing Rachel and miming a gun to his head, causing the girl to stifle laughter. Her friend in the seat behind her smacked her shoulder, berating her, but the girl hushed the other one, smiling at Kurt again who returned it. So they weren't all bad. It was moments like that that reminded him how his life was bearable. Then he noticed Rachel was glaring at him angrily. She pointed at the board sternly before turning back in her seat to face the front, peering at the teacher with rapt attention. Kurt really found she was starting to irritate him. Smirking, he caught sight of her pencil in hand and eyed her grip. It was tight. Perfect. Grinning to himself, he ducked his head down and glanced at the piece of stationary, eyes flashing a brighter blue momentarily. Rachel's squeal cut through the class, even causing their teacher to pause, as the pencil splintered in her grip. Kurt rested his head on his hand and suppressed a snigger. A foot connected with the back of his chair, knocking the wind out of him as he was shoved forwards into the edge of his desk. A jock, big and hulking, walked past with a satisfied smile. Kurt growled under his breath, electricity crackling around his hand, until his phone buzzed. Distracted from the jock, he glanced down at the device, scanning it for the caller ID. Brittany.

_Whatever you're thinking of doing- don't. _

_**How did you know? **_he texted back under the desk.

_Connected to you, dumbo. Good thing we stuck in that measure too. It's not hard to feel your frustration- it's practically a luminescent sign, not that I blame you. My ENGLISH teacher has just written weird on the board as wierd. I'm not even joking._

_**Remind me why we put up with these people again?**_

_Because if we didn't they'd all end up dead or enslaved and your guilt complex would grow too big for any of us to handle._

Kurt pouted at his phone, hating how his friend was right. But, as he put it away again, he did concede she had a point: Revealing what he was wouldn't help anyone. Especially not him. He'd probably end up as a lab rat, considering what he'd seen of most of these people. "Animals..." He grumbled as the jock smirked at him with superiority, going back to his seat and shoving his trainers onto the back of Kurt's chair. Kurt hunched forwards. He spent the rest of the lesson being kicked in the back and plotting murder schemes in his head.

* * *

Lunch came around and Kurt slipped under the bleachers, waiting for Santana and Brittany. They showed up, albeit looking rather rumpled and a little ashamed. He raised an eyebrow at the pair in a manner he'd inherited from his mother. "Do I want to know?" He asked dryly.

"Probably not." Santana admitted. Kurt nodded knowingly.

"Well then, let's get this sorted and you can go do...whatever you were doing before you showed up." He muttered, feeling a little ill.

"So, what was the second part?" Santana asked, eager to gloss over her activities with Brittany.

"We need to find his recruiters." Kurt decided, leaning back thoughtfully, chewing on his lip. The girls looked confused. He sighed. "Look, he's going to be trying to recruit new men. The more he leaves in each of those checkpoints, the more vulnerable he's going to be. So he'll be bringing new humans into his fold. Whether he's enchanting them or they're just bastards. Point is, if we catch the recruiters and stop them, it means he can't bring in new men. And no new troops leaves him vulnerable, which means..."

"We have a better chance of finishing him off." Santana breathed. Kurt smirked.

"So, here's what's going to happen. You and Brit start trying to scope out each checkpoint. Find the ones you can get into and take a look, see how he's working this. If my theory's wrong, then this will all be for nothing so we have to be careful. You need to find out if he really is trying to turn Ohio into his little sheep pen." He explained. "Find out what he's doing in the checkpoints. Work out that and we can plot our next move from there." He finished, pushing off the wall. "Now, I'm going to go so you guys can get back to...well, being you." He finished, turning to move.

"Kurt, wait!" Brittany called, causing the boy to turn on his heel. She walked over and touched his arm. "How are you coping?"

He blinked at her, brow furrowing in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Kurt...the lack of respect you get makes _me _pissed." Brittany reminded him. "It must be a thousand times worse for you."

"Brit, just...just leave it." He brushed off her hand. "I'll survive. Besides, once we find Aladorn I'll have bigger things to worry about."

"What about Glee?" Santana called.

"I'll see you there." He rolled his eyes. "Like that club matters." He muttered, stalking off again. "Idiots..." He groused to himself as he walked over the seats, looking out at the students. "Stupid, filthy, idiots. They're worse than animals. Not really human. Not the humans I know." He complained under his breath as he went to his locker to retrieve more books. He sighed, letting his head fall against the metal. As much as he hated to admit it, he was...lonely. It wasn't like Mercedes could sympathise with his problems, and the plan to keep them all safe meant he could rarely socialise with Brit or Santana, and definitely never in public. He had no one.

Not really.

He felt a hand connect with his back, shoving him headfirst into the locker and having the metal cut into him. With an angry huff, he pushed away from the metal to confront the bully only to have various colours of ice thrown in his face. Laughter echoed down the hall as he stood in a slowly forming puddle of slushy. Scooping it out of his eyes, he threw it on the floor. "Again!?" He demanded aloud. "Seriously?" He snapped. With an angry sigh he grabbed his emergency slushy kit and stomped to the bathroom.

Screw the rules; he was cleaning himself up before Glee.

* * *

Once in Glee Kurt's bad mood escalated as he folded his arms, staring petulantly at the kids around him, his sour face only lifting slightly as his two real friends walked in. Once seated, he tapped into the three-way mental link they'd set up since arriving.

_How boring do you reckon it will be this time? _Brittany's voice filtered through his mind dryly. Santana's presence was also felt, seated comfortably at the back of his head.

_**Do you think there's actually a serious answer I can give to that? Let's be serious, we'll be lucky if we don't die within the first few minutes from sheer lack of interest. **_Kurt retorted to Brittany, hearing their giggles echo in his mind. _**Hey, I have an idea.**_

**If magic is involved, the answer's no Kurt. You know that. **Santana chided.

_**Look, you guys are fine with that, but I **_**need **_**to use my magic, at least a little. You both know this. **_He reminded them, as they grudgingly acknowledged it. He hated the fact too, the fact it could be his fault they were rumbled but he absolutely had no control over it. _**All I'm doing is tapping into their heads. You know how fun it is.**_

**Okay, this, this I can go along with. **Santana agreed. **I really want to know what these guys are thinking.**

_I'm not sure..._

_**Please Brit!**_

**Pleeeease? **The two of them begged.

Brittany hesitated. _Oh fine! _She relented eventually. With a grin, Kurt sent a wave of love to her, watching as she smiled warmly and held hands surreptitiously with Santana. Honing in on Artie, he tapped into his thoughts.

_Stupid Chang...his abs aren't even that good...I could have just as good abs...Tina doesn't understand...why did she pick him over me...I'm so much better for her...much better than him..._He was muttering to himself, and Kurt had to stifle laughter when he realised Artie was trying to, and failing, subtly stare daggers into Mike Chang's side. Curious, he chose to have a peek into Mike's head next.

_How did Artie let her go? She's so wonderful. Plus, she likes my abs. I mean, who doesn't like my abs? But still, I can't believe I got so lucky... _Kurt fought down a smile. Looks like there was a little love triangle emerging. Relaying the information to the girls, they had a quick discussion about who was going to end up on top, with Mike ending up as the unanimous victor. He then chose to peer inside Rachel's head next.

_This year, the club will be mine. Absolutely. I will have so many friends, be the lead singer and soloist for us all, not to mention have Finn all to myself, and it will all be perfect. Nothing is going to go wrong. _Kurt sighed internally. A hobbit with a superiority complex. Napoleon was getting a run for his money in Rachel Berry. He leant back in his chair, skimming Finn's brain and shuddering at the thoughts he found- he wasn't stupid, but seriously, how dense could a person be?- before he found Mercedes and gingerly picked her brain.

_I really want to win. I really want to win. I really want to show the world I can be a star, that I __**am **__a star. That I'm not just some nobody destined to never make anything of herself. I need to win this year. We have to. _She glanced at Kurt who, unable to stop himself, reached over and rubbed her shoulder comfortingly. _Kurt's so great. I kinda wish he wasn't gay. I'd have loved to have had him as a boyfriend. He's sweet, and understanding, and so strong against the jocks. I hate that they give him grief. I mean sure, he dresses a little differently, but it's not like he walks around throwing glitter everywhere and even if he did, it shouldn't matter. Life sucks sometimes. _She mused and Kurt withdrew, surprised by what he'd heard. When Brittany leant back, faking a vapid moment of staring at the ceiling, she shot him a curious expression when he made a cutting motion with his hand.

_**After school.**_

She nodded and they both returned their focus to the teacher who was, after welcoming them all back warmly, telling them what people were saying about them on Jacob Ben Israel's blog.

"We get it Mr. Schue," Kurt cut in, suppressing a sigh as he overrode the teacher. "Everyone still hates us." _Of course if they knew who I was they'd at least offer _me_ some respect, though they'd still hate the club as a whole. _He thought to himself. "So what?" He went on, staying in character. "So we're plankton on the high school food chain," Out of the corner of his eye he saw Santana looking surprised at his reference. "The only difference now is that none of us really care." Kurt admitted, dejection seeping into his voice.

"Yeah, Kurt's right, we're family. None of it is going to break us." Mercedes agreed. Santana held down a wince as Kurt slumped imperceptibly. Their eyes met.

**You still have us. **She promised, and he looked down at his lap, smiling a little so she could see he did believe her. Satisfied, she went back to her pretence. They listened as Mr. Schuester went on about the club- Kurt barely holding back his annoyance as the Hobbit and the Giant stepped forwards. As the teacher mentioned New York, Kurt forced some excitement on his face. Then he kept going, and as the teacher pulled a pose, Kurt couldn't do it anymore, ducking his face behind his hand.

This was not going to go well.

He was right. As much as he liked singing (and really, he did. It was the one thing that calmed him during and after the nightmares) he just couldn't bring himself to think this performance was a clever idea. Antagonising people who already hated them? He just didn't see how _good _factored into the equation. Still, he smiled, and put on a show. Once their music started, and the first note left his mouth, he found himself begin to enjoy what they were doing, and was once more reminded that even in this world, there were still good people. He just didn't see them very often. But, he danced along, sharing a smile with Mercedes and even Finn, going to the steps and singing his heart out.

And when they didn't get any response at all, he tried not to be disappointed. He tried not to look just as lost as the others sat beside him, all confused how no one even looked at them twice even though they'd put in so much time and hard work and had mustered their courage and got nothing in return. He tried not to let sadness grip him over something so trivial. He tried so hard. But it happened anyway. He was so disappointed. But, then again:

Disappointment and sadness were emotions he'd carried a long time.

* * *

Of course, his masquerade involved making friends. It had been something he'd grown to accept, even if he really wasn't comfortable with the idea. He hated the idea of growing attached only to leave and never even have the slightest bit of contact with them. However, he conceded as he was pulled into the choir room by Mercedes, that she was nice, really. If he'd been from this world, he was sure they'd have been really great friends. But he wasn't, and he couldn't bring himself to be. He just wasn't sure he was capable of hurting himself in such a way.

Especially after she'd put a rock through his car window. He'd put a little more distance between them after that. Just a fraction.

So, when he let his fingers plink across the ivories of the choir room piano as they took seats side by side on the piano bench, he found it was a lot easier to smile to her than it was with the other students of McKinley. They chatted calmly, discussing music and boys and other topics he knew he was supposed to find interesting. He found himself relaxing into character, actually smiling on a couple of occasions.

"So, how was your summer? I didn't see you that often." Mercedes commented.

"Oh yeah," Kurt shrugged, going back to playing a melody. "I was very busy over the summer. I went shopping a lot and travelled a bit." _As well as spent time trying to foil an evil warlord who was a former part of my family's government and ended up in several serious battles where my life could have actually ended. _He smiled. "It was alright. I missed you." He promised, nudging her side.

"I missed you too. Just, you know, not like last year." She grinned and he chuckled. That had been amusing, once he'd got over the horror and shock. "So, is that a woman's sweater you're wearing?"

"Fashion has no gender." He replied confidently. Until the Hobbit slammed the cover over the keys, nearly trapping his fingers had he not withdrawn them in time.

"Ladies, we have a problem." She stated. Kurt glanced at Mercedes, who also looked annoyed. Rachel began rambling and Kurt zoned out for a second. Thinking of the battles he'd had over the summer left him a little down, purely because he'd been able to be himself, but then Mercedes squeezed his hand comfortingly and he pulled himself back to reality. With every word Rachel spewed he found himself growing more irritable. When she mentioned slushies he'd had about enough when Mercedes stepped in.

"That's awful. You're awful." She snapped, eyeing Rachel with disdain. Kurt agreed whole heartedly, eyeing Rachel with shock.

"But solos-!" Rachel protested.

"No, Rachel." Kurt snapped, standing and going by Mercedes. "What you're trying to do is wrong. You're not only manipulating someone who's never done you any wrong, apart from perhaps made you feel a little threatened, but you didn't even check if we were okay with this. What makes you think I want to have a slushy thrown in my face?" He demanded.

"Kurt's right Rachel." Mercedes agreed. "You know how humiliating that is. Why the hell would we want to willingly put ourselves through it? Make ourselves the laughing stock of the school- again?" She demanded, hands on hips.

"Listen, Mercedes and I are about as self involved as they come," Kurt admitted, the meaning true for him as he realised he'd, once again, been being unfair to all the people of this planet due to his poor treatment by some. _Because I'm an awful person, clearly. And obviously still not ready for any real leadership. _"But more than anything we want to beat Vocal Adrenaline." He reminded her. "And if there's someone at this school who can help us do that? They're in." He stated. Rachel smiled at them, and he knew something was up. However, he didn't pry into her head as she did a total U-turn in her attitude, although afterwards when chatting to Mercedes they both agreed that whatever she was doing, it probably wasn't good.

"Maybe we should get Mike and Tina onto it. After all, hasn't Tina always said the Asian community is extremely close knit?" Mercedes reasoned.

Kurt smiled. "Indeed she has. So, it's decided. We warn our Asian fusion couple." He decided, linking arms with Mercedes and falling into a cheery conversation. He grinned as Mercedes delved into a conversation about how her dream man would be and what their first date would be as they settled down in the choir room. He had to admit, although most of the humans on the planet ticked me off, he could be certain they weren't all bad.

It was just hard to remember when the amoebas took it upon themselves to plague him.

However, as he sat with Mercedes, he felt guilty, and for the first time it wasn't about Aladorn or his world. Instead, he acknowledged that, save for the occasional thought, he'd been grouping them all under the same label. Judging them all as pathetic and beneath him. He was doing what he'd promised he'd never do, and that was something he needed to change. Being away from the Glee club had made him forget. But, as Mercedes smiled at him and ranted about how Rachel had absolutely no right to call him a Lady, he couldn't help but let a genuine smile light up his face.

Sometimes, the masquerade wasn't all that terrible.

Just sometimes, he could feel that glimmer of happiness that he'd forgotten could actually be caused by anyone other than Santana or Brittany.

And really? That was the only thing he needed to keep going.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter 3. Brittany/Britney this time. I had to split it into 2 chapters, so enjoy part 1. Also, a big thanks to Ylenia who is translating this into Italian for me (like seriously, she's supermegafoxyawesomehot) love you lots! **

**If you like this, send a review! If not...well, also send a review to tell me why. Either way, I love hearing from you all so...yeah. PM me if you have suggestions or if you just want a chat! Okay, enough talking. On with the story!**

* * *

Kurt thumbed through a book on his bed as Santana sharpened her dagger in the corner, Brittany also pouring over books as her girlfriend looked on. "What do you think to shaking up McKinley a little?" Kurt asked out of the blue, still looking at his book.

"How do you mean?" Santana asked, instantly cautious.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Oh stop worrying. No magic involved, I promise. "All I meant was trying something a little...different in Glee club." He pondered. "A little more risqué." He grinned. "Schuester needs to learn a little humility, and the fact he completely ignores me pisses me off."

Santana snorted, settling into Kurt's desk chair. "Now that, I can support." She agreed. "Honestly, how do these humans cope? If _that's _the sort of thing I'm supposed to grow up and become, then sorry but we're going back. I don't give a damn if Aladorn enslaves the planet, I'm not going to become a gel wearing, 80's obsessed weirdo like him." She leant forwards.

Brittany paused, looking up from the huge book she was reading. "What do you have in mind?"

Kurt smirked. "Well, what's one thing teachers in this world are afraid of? One thing they can't stand to have their students acknowledge or, 'God forbid'," He sketched the saying with his fingers, rolling his eyes at the phrase. "Actually participate in?"

"Drugs?" Brittany speculated.

"Fun?" Santana quipped dryly.

"No." He smirked. "A train wreck. Long story short, we find a musical icon that passes off as someone we could admire, but really all we're doing is proving to Schuester how he can't control me and showing him he needs to listen to his students more." Kurt slid off the bed and strode to his mirror, eyeing his reflection.

"Still unnerving, huh?" Santana asked, going and standing by him.

Kurt nodded silently. "It's all _wrong_." He murmured. "The height, the build," He poked his cheek and shuddered. "The _face_..."

Santana nodded, turning and running her hands over her chest. "I just felt so...flat. Lucky me, plastic surgery is apparently a wonderful excuse." She rolled her eyes. "Bottom of the pyramid..."

"Like you give a damn." Kurt shot at her. Santana fidgeted. "Santana!" He cried, even Brittany looking alarmed. "Please tell me you're not getting invested in this place." He begged.

She looked affronted. "Of course not! You know the only people I care about in that school are you and Brit. I just," she looked ashamed.

"You hate feeling degraded for trying to be you." Kurt finished softly. Santana nodded. Sitting on the bed again, he pulled her into a hug, sneaking a glance to Brittany who nodded in assurance. "San...it's never going to be easy. But we need to keep this up. We've been doing it for years, and it works so far. Aladorn can't wait us out forever. He might know we're here, but we have the advantage still. He doesn't know _who _we are, but he's fully aware we know who he is. Which is why playing human is important. Does it hurt? Hell yes. Is it irritating to be humiliated when you know that, in both personality and power, you're far better than nearly all of these people? Definitely. Believe me, I do know." He reminded her.

"Oh, Kurt...I'm sorry." She apologised, feeling guilty. They hugged, a sad silence filling the room until the dark haired girl pulled back to clear her throat. "So, what were you planning to do?"

"Brittney Spears." He decided with a glint.

"Oh no." Brittany begged. They looked at her. "Come on, I've heard that music- it's like sticking San's dagger in your ears. God, I'd have to put up with them all going 'hey, you're Brittany too. How cool is that?'" She mocked. Then noticed the smirk Kurt and her girlfriend were wearing. "I just dug my own grave, didn't I?" She asked wryly.

"'Fraid so Brit." Kurt agreed. "Even if it takes all week, I will get Schuester to bow to me. One way or another."

Santana and Brittany looked at him. "You know, I really think you'll be a great King one day Kurt." Brittany confided. Kurt blinked at her, stunned. He flushed a deep red and mumbled some form of thanks, embarrassed and flattered, and chose not to speak of it for the rest of the evening.

* * *

"Could anyone tell me who Christopher Cross is?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"He discovered America!" Brittany piped up. Kurt bit the inside of his cheek to hide his smile, and noticed Santana pinched her side a little. It had become a challenge since they'd all joined Glee: How long would it take for Brit to crack one of them up with her 'vapid' remarks. So far, Kurt and Santana were still winning.

"Close." Mr. Schuester promised and Santana stifled a snigger. They really were ignorant. "He penned an iconic chart topper, 'Salem'."

Kurt made his first move, leaning towards Mercedes. "I have a _bad _feeling about this lesson." He admitted, the girl nodding and giving him a low-five. Tina also voiced her opposition. Their teacher persevered and Kurt sighed as he took the music, trying not to roll his eyes. They were only five minutes into the lesson. It was probably best to hold off his eye rolling- he was starting to fear it would become a habit. "Mr. Schuester?" He asked, raising his hand (the first time he'd had to do that Santana had kicked up a huge stink back at his house and it had taken three hours to reason with her. Even now, none of them liked it.) "If I may, I speak for all of us when I say that it's not the idea that we don't love spending a week on this adult contemporary," He promised, trying to butter the man up a little. Years of dealing with the council made it a task he'd become familiar with, albeit not one he liked to take up his time. "It's just...as _teens_...it's not really the sort of music that's easy for us teens to relate to." He pointed out.

"Kurt, it's easy listening." Mr. Schuester pointed out, confused. "The name speaks for itself."

"But really...it's not for us. We don't find this," He gestured to the sheet music. "Easy to listen to." He pointed out rationally, the others all nodding along. "However there is a burgeoning facebook campaign that has swelled to over five members," He promised, Brittany smiling as she recalled fixing the computer up with Kurt. "The ardent demand? That this week, we perform at the fall homecoming assembly, the McKinley High School Glee club perform a number by, wait for it," He paused dramatically. "Miss Brittney Spears!" He concluded, leaning back in what he hoped was a 'diva' way. Judging by the reaction, his choice was perfect and the others all went along- Tina even clapped.

"Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, no." He tried as Kurt turned and talked with the others. Kurt let his face contort in frustration as he slumped back. "I just don't think she's a very good role model." Mr. Schue explained. _That's the whole point._ Then Rachel defended him. _See? Even Berry's behind it!_

"I don't want to do Brittney." Brittany admitted, just like they'd rehearsed.

"Why no Brittney, Brittany?" Kurt asked, a little amused by what he just had to say. Sure enough, Brittany let out the spiel she'd told them that night in Kurt's bedroom. What Kurt didn't expect was Mr. Schuester to run with it. He sat up straighter. "Mr. Schue, you can't be serious!"

"Kurt, we're not doing it." Mr. Schuester said. "That's final."

"Why?" Kurt demanded.

"You just heard Brittany-!"

"I thought this was a place where you listened to your students." Kurt reminded him. "Last time I checked, being a teacher does not involve dictating everything we say or do. We should be allowed to have an input." He sobered a little. "Everyone deserves a chance to have their voice heard...no one person should have their opinion silenced and a majority should certainly not have to abide by a rule simply to appease a minority." He argued passionately.

"Kurt does have a point Mr. Schue." Mercedes chimed in. "Most of us here really like Brittney."

"Yeah, and whilst Brittany is right in the sense she'll never really be as talented as Ms. Spears or myself, of course, I'm sure doing a Brittany week would give her the perfect opportunity to embrace their similarities and-!"

"Enough!" Mr. Schuester shouted. "I said no, and I mean _no_. This is the end of the discussion." He snapped.

"Dictator..." Kurt mumbled.

Mr. Schuester scowled. "Kurt, if you continue to be insolent, you can go take it up with principal Figgins." He warned. Kurt scowled back but settled back into his seat again, Mercedes rubbing his shoulder and whispering words of agreement in his ear. "Now, let's move on." He decided, brushing the issue away. He glanced over his sheets. "Let's talk about Michael Boulton." Kurt sighed and rubbed his temples, trying to avoid a headache coming on.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Lunch was unusual.

Kurt settled with the other Glee kids at the lunch table, a salad and bottle of water on his tray. Mercedes eyed it curiously, taking in Kurt, then his lunch, before looking at Kurt again. Kurt glanced between his tray and his friend. "Something wrong?"

"Why have I never seen you eat anything other than salad?" She asked bluntly.

Kurt floundered a little. "What are you talking about? Of course I eat more than salad."

"You never have anything else for lunch." She pointed out. "And when I was at your house for a sleepover I noticed how all you had was two apples for breakfast along with a cup of green tea." She looked concerned and laid a hand on his arm. "Kurt, is everything okay? You know if you need to talk to us, you can." She promised him. "We won't judge. We're here for you."

"Mercedes, I-!" He cut off his excuse in the middle, head snapping up. His skin tingled. His markings itched. His entire body lit up. _Someone was here_. He could feel the trace. Whoever it was wasn't hiding. He was bold. He was...ignorant. Kurt made doubly sure his magic was hidden, secreting it deep in his chest. "I need to go." He blurted. "I-I just remembered I have some extra credit report for English I need to finish!" He told her, making a note to go ask for one once he'd dealt with the problem. Getting up, he left his tray and all but ran from the dining hall. Once out he moved fast, sniffing the air.

Aladorn.

He knew that signature anywhere. He'd been chasing it for years and had not only done that, but had been fighting with that bastard for many more before. He would know that magic signature even if surrounded by a billion others, he'd always be able to pinpoint it. And, although faint, that signature was there.

Why would Aladorn be at McKinley of all places?

And why the hell would he be so blatant?

Kurt knew the answer: he wouldn't be. Whoever it was, they weren't Aladorn. That much was obvious. He didn't know who was at McKinley, but whoever they were; they had been in contact with Aladorn. Not only that, but judging the fact he could smell the signature all around the school, it meant the person skulking around had been able to walk through the halls undetected and unchallenged. Meaning they'd been roaming around the school. And that they weren't hiding. What was worse, he could smell the signature was fresh. Whoever they were, they'd been around extremely recently. During school hours. And that meant that, whoever was here, they could be only one thing. They were a recruiter. Someone had found McKinley and wanted to use it as a check point.

Shit.

Kurt was running, turning into the parking lot and gunning his engine, speeding as much as he dared. He ran several red lights, speeding all the way to his house as he screeched into the driveway, flinging open the door and jumping out, bolting down the stairs and pulling out his staff from under his bed. Going into his closet, he stepped through the secret door at the back. Grinning, he pulled out his bow and arrows, sliding the quiver across his shoulders and stringing the bow with a savage smile.

No one stepped on his land and got away with it.

Heading back to school, he stashed the equipment in his locker, using an undetectable extension charm he and Brittany had actually created themselves, and slammed it shut. He was about to bolt down the corridor when he felt the signature again, right down the end of the corridor and coming his way. In a panic, he ran into a janitor's closet, hiding and shutting the door almost all the way, leaving enough space to peek out. Sure enough five minutes later a tall boy was walking down the hall, leaving Kurt squinting out to try and get a good view. When he found who the recruiter was, not to mention reeking of Aladorn's stench, he felt himself scowl. Jesse St. James was whistling to himself as he strutted through McKinley, surveying the place with disinterest.

Kurt never liked that bastard.

He could still smell the human on him which made things easier. After all, despite joining the forces of a man hell bent on enslaving the planet, he wasn't used to magic and wouldn't have a clue who Kurt really was. Not to mention the kid would have no natural means of protection against Kurt. Once Jesse had gone, Kurt snuck out from where he was hiding. "Slimy git." Kurt hissed to himself under his breath. Thinking fast, he bolted down the corridor at an inhumane speed, heading straight for the gym where he knew the Cheerios would be practicing. Getting to the gym in less than a minute, Kurt slipped inside.

Sue walked up to him. "Well, well, well, if it isn't my sweet Porcelain. Thinking of rejoining my Cheerios?" She asked.

"Erm, yeah, something like that." He agreed, thinking on his toes. "But, just to be sure I can absolutely keep up with your team, I'm just here to watch practice today, that way if I need to start training before joining I can do so."

Sue nodded. "Good idea Porcelain. You head to the bleachers." She ordered, clapping her hand on his shoulder. Then she screeched into her megaphone. "Alright you sloppy pathetic little babies! Get up! We're running the routine again!" She barked. The girls all scrambled into position as the music began once again, Kurt watching with a hawk like gaze. His eyes found Brittany.

_Someone is here. Aladorn's come to McKinley. _He warned through their link.

Brittany's eyes went wide as she toppled from her position on one of the boy's shoulders. Sue jumped on her. "Stop! Stop! Stop! Brittany, what was that? Did you air head cause you to float off his shoulder? Get up!" She shouted through the megaphone again. The girl looked at Santana before pretending to struggle up and fell down again. "UP!" Sue bellowed.

"Coach Sue, she's hurt her ankle!" Santana protested, kneeling beside the other girl. Sue stomped over. To everyone the injury was obvious and painful, a huge swelling around the ankle and awful discolouration already taking place. "My dad's a doctor, so I know a few things and she _can't _walk on that. She shouldn't even stand on it, Coach. Brit needs to be taken to the nurse's office and rest it up for at least a few days, if not longer. She can't perform routines on this." She stated. Her eyes flickered to Kurt, who nodded and levelled a gaze on Sue's back. His eyes flashed blue.

The woman's mouth opened, shut, then opened again. "Fine. You may leave and be excused from Cheerios for the next three weeks. I want that ankle healed. But, as soon as it is, you are straight back to practice. Santana may escort you to the nurse's office." She decided. "The rest of you, back to practice!" Sue bellowed as the other Cheerios scattered. Santana scooped Brittany up as Kurt ran down to help. "Porcelain, what are you doing?"

"She needs help. I've already seen enough and I know that I need some time to get in shape if I want to rejoin." Kurt lied smoothly. "But Santana won't be able to carry her, and Brittany can't walk on her ankle, so I'm going to take her to the nurse's."

Sue raised an eyebrow. "Porcelain, you're a doll. A pretty doll with long arms and lady features to rival Barbie herself, but you're just not..." Sue was rendered speechless as Kurt walked over and effortlessly picked up Brittany, gathering her into his arms as the three walked out. "Strong."

Once outside the gym Kurt dropped Brittany to her feet, the glamour around her ankle fading to reveal it as healthy and unharmed. "Were you serious?" She demanded.

"About what?" Santana asked.

"Deadly." Kurt answered Brittany. "I know that signature anywhere. We need to get going. Luckily, I know who he's using." Kurt smirked. "One Jesse St. James." He turned to Santana. "Jesse's recruiting for Aladorn."

"Oh shit..." Santana mumbled, before her face widened into a grin, her sharp canines poking out from beneath her top lip. "This is going to be fun." She predicted.

"Now, we'd better get moving. My guess is he'll be headed for..."

"Oh my God, Jesse!" Rachel's shrill voice came from the end of the hallway.

"Well double shit." Kurt commented as the three of them ran towards the disturbance. Jesse was there, holding Rachel's arms gently as he stared at her with a predatory grin.

"Jesse...what are you doing here?" She asked, stunned and more than slightly surprised.

Kurt stepped forwards. "Oh, I'm sure he's just here on business." He cut in smoothly. Rachel turned and blinked at the strange sight, Kurt standing tall without an hint of fear wasn't that unusual admittedly, but it was bizarre to see him in the company of Brittany and Santana. Plus, there was something else; a look in Kurt's eye that left a shudder trailing down Rachel's spine. It was something she'd never seen before, and couldn't put a name to. It looked almost...dangerous. Kurt was moving closer again. "Isn't that right, Jesse?" He asked coldly.

"Why would you say such a thing? I actually came back to see Rachel, as it happens." He lied.

"Oh yes, of course you did." Kurt commented dryly. "Along with the other students I've seen you milling about with today. Honestly? You're really not that charming Mr. St. Sucks."

"I'll have you know I ooze charm!" Jesse defended himself.

"Well you certainly ooze something...but I really don't think it's charm." Kurt admitted, eyeing him with disdain. "Now, Rachel, as touched as I'm sure you are by Jesse's supposed return to win your heart- and I'm not even going to go into why that's not true- I need to remind you that one: You're dating Finn and two: last time you saw him he made breakfast on your face." He pointed out. "So, why don't you go and make out with Finn under the bleachers whilst I deal with the little spy over here?" He offered. Rachel nodded, for once not arguing, as she tried to extract herself from Jesse's arms. But Jesse wasn't letting go.

"Jesse...get off me!" Rachel demanded, struggling. "Don't make me scream." She warned him.

"Yeah, you heard the lady." Santana added, moving so she was just behind Kurt. "Let. Her. Go."

"We mean it St. James. After all," Kurt levelled his gaze onto Jesse's slightly panicked eyes. "We don't want anyone getting _hurt _now. Do we?" He asked threateningly. Jesse still held onto Rachel and Kurt rolled his eyes, folding his arms. "Alright St. James, I'll give you to the count of three. If you haven't let Rachel go by then...well, let's just say I won't hesitate to let Santana have her fun. And trust me," Kurt's eyes flashed with something dark Rachel hadn't ever witnessed before. "I will _not_ be far behind her." He promised. Slowly, Kurt held up a finger. "One."

"Y-You're bluffing." Jesse called out.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Two," He counted, another finger coming up.

"You wouldn't dare!" Jesse spat.

"Last chance St. James." Kurt warned. As he opened his mouth to complete counting, Jesse all but threw Rachel at them, Santana darting forwards to grab her as Kurt grinned, watching Jesse flee. "And now, we play." He murmured. Rachel just watched as he stalked off after Jesse, loping elegantly but quickly towards the other boy.

Rachel wasn't sure why, as her gaze followed Brittany and Santana as they followed Kurt, but she felt sure that they were never going to be bothered by Jesse again.

* * *

After his quick pit-stop at his locker to distribute their weapons Kurt continued his chase of Jesse. They easily followed the magic trace to the student parking lot where he was getting into his car. With a snap of his fingers behind his back, Kurt easily broke the engine. A smirk pulled at his mouth as he watched Jesse get more and more frustrated with his car until he got out and kicked it angrily. "Car troubles?" Kurt called out. Jesse backed up in fear.

"What do you want?" he asked defensively.

"Nothing," Kurt promised, casually sauntering forwards. Jesse felt afraid and confused. The shift in behaviour from the countertenor was unnerving. He'd never seen the boy so relaxed and confident. Instead of haughty pride and a purposeful sway in his hips he was sauntering with a natural grace, calm and easy. His features, usually schooled in a mask of disinterest, were neutral and void of emotion save for the knowing smile he wore, and the way his hands were stuck in the pockets of his jeans was an action that, in their brief interactions, he'd never seen. "I just want a little chat." He admitted.

"I-I have nothing to say to you." Jesse vowed, trying to remain confident. Kurt's smile grew a little.

"Well, you wouldn't. I mean, I don't recall _puppets _having voices of their own. Unless you count Pinocchio, but then again, he was a one off. Something you are definitely not." Kurt insulted with ease.

"I take offence to that!"

"You take offence to everything." Kurt dismissed with a wave. "Now, time for our chat." Kurt slammed his hand into Jesse's car. "I know who you're working for."

Jesse's face went paler faster than Kurt thought was humanly possible. "W-What do you mean?"

Kurt laughed scornfully. "Let's not play dumb here. You're already so blatantly thick you really can't afford to do so. I mean that I know all about you and your little overlord with plans to take over Ohio. And I'm going to tell you now: It stops." He promised.

Jesse regained his confidence. "You can't stop him. He's too powerful."

"Try me." Kurt offered, causing the other boy to falter again. "Yeah, I thought so. Now," Kurt grabbed Jesse by the t-shirt. "I'm going to make myself absolutely clear." He growled. "Stay. Away. From. McKinley. It's _our _turf. Come over here again, and I won't hesitate to slaughter you."

"You could never beat me." He snarled. "You don't have any power."

"Want to bet?" Kurt challenged. He leant in close, shifting his eyes to bright yellow, pupils becoming slits as he felt his tongue go forked. "You really want to bet, St. Jame_sss_?" Kurt hissed, drawing out the final 's' as his voice went deeper than ever.

Jesse backed away into the back of the car in fright. "What are you?"

"I'm part of the King's army. A new recruit sent to join the forces already here." He snarled, still hissing, tongue darting out. "Of course, we've not had chance to meet up with our people yet, so no one would be able to stop me from say..." Kurt trailed his free hand down Jesse's throat, feeling claws begin to emerge. "Snapping your neck?" He suggested, eyes narrowing menacingly.

"Well suck on this!" Jesse pulled out a stone and shot red energy at Kurt. Due to close proximity, Kurt was thrown back several feet, landing far away from Jesse's car, but on his feet nonetheless. "Minions!" He bellowed. A group of eleven soldiers sprung out of the hidden alcoves in the parking lot. Gently allowing scales to emerge on his body, Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Because that's supposed to be a surprise." He drawled.

"Attack!" Jesse screamed.

"Girls, take these chumps. I'm after St. James. After all, I need to let off some steam." Kurt rasped with a cruel smile. Santana grinned at him.

"Easy prey?"

"Easy prey." He agreed, running and jumping into the air. He sailed across several of the soldiers Jesse summoned- slicing through one who got in his way, watching blood spurt everywhere with some detached enjoyment- before he grabbed the human boy and tossed him onto the asphalt. Jesse tried to blast him again but Kurt deflected it with ease with the scales that he'd spread across his arms. "Pathetic human." He snarled angrily, grabbing the stone himself before Jesse could stop him and breaking three of his fingers in the process. His scream was music to Kurt's ears.

"Please don't kill me!" Jesse whimpered.

"Why?" Kurt demanded, picking him up and literally throwing Jesse into some nearby bins. The boy staggered up with a groan, clutching his head as a trickle of blood fell into his eye. "_WHY?_" Kurt bellowed angrily.

"W-W-Why what?"

"Why did you side with Aladorn, worm?" He growled, grabbing Jesse by the collar and lifting him off the ground. Jesse whimpered, feet kicking out in a futile attempt to find purchase. "Answer me or you die." Kurt threatened, letting his tongue whip out for emphasis.

"I-I don't know!" Jesse lied.

Kurt's eyes narrowed, deliberately flashing red in anger. _"LIAR_!" He called out, lifting the other boy higher.

"Okay, okay!" Jesse squeaked. "He promised me power a-and a place in his new world. He said he'd g-give me riches beyond my w-w-wildest dreams and that all I h-had to do was find him some men for his army!" He confessed in a hurry. "I was going to get money! And power! And status! No one would turn him down!"

"You're a pathetic, greedy little snot-nosed brat. You don't deserve to live." Kurt snarled.

"Well what about you? What did you do to Kurt?" He shot back, then let out a pitiful whine as Kurt tightened his grip.

A knowing, smug smile played around Kurt's mouth. "Oh, such a stupid little boy. Kurt Hummel is still very much inside the school. You don't think I wasn't watching you try to recruit? That boy did me a favour, not that he knows it; not only did I find an image to impersonate, but he stopped you from dragging off an unwilling girl." He grinned savagely. "I'm going to get one thing clear with you, _human_: You are nothing. You're not important. You're not powerful, or special. You're not intelligent, or talented, or even good looking. You. Are. _Nothing_." Kurt hissed. "Got that?" He checked. Jesse had tears in his eyes as he nodded, face red as they fell. "Good. Now," Kurt tossed him into the side of his car, watching the boy slump. "Get up and fight."

"H-H-Huh?" The Vocal Adrenaline star squeaked.

"You heard me. Man up and fight."

"No way." Jesse was scrambling up, but by the time he turned Kurt was in front of him. "I can't fight _you_!"

"Why not? Didn't you say 'I'll never win'?" Kurt paraphrased, stalking. Without warning, he shot his fist forwards, letting it slam into Jesse's nose. Then one came up into his jaw, whilst his foot hit him in the stomach. "Well? _FIGHT._" Kurt laughed as the boy wheezed, face dripping blood. "Just like I said: pathetic. You're worthless."

"I am not worthless!" Jesse screamed.

_Gotcha._

Kurt easily twisted out of the way of Jesse's wayward fist, catching his kick with precise movements and tossing the boy back. Then Jesse lunged. Kurt let him have his fun, pinning Kurt for a few seconds as he drew his hand back. Then he ducked and the boy slammed his hand through the glass of his car, one of the shards cutting into his cheek. "My, my, how disappointing. It seems your accidents are more effective than your actions." He chortled as blood dripped from the shallow cut.

With a cry of fury, Jesse grabbed a large piece of glass and ran forwards. Kurt ducked but Jesse slashed in a new course, the makeshift blade tearing through Kurt's clothes and through the flesh of his arm. "I am _not _disappointing! You are not better than me! No one is better than me!" He screamed, slashing over and over at Kurt who ducked and weaved out of the way each time. Only on one more occasion did Jesse get in a blow, a lucky one to Kurt's side after the prince had got slightly cocky and pretended to yawn at the human boy's theatrics.

"Now this, this is more like it. Now it feels like pest control rather than just taking out the trash." Kurt laughed. Then he roundhouse kicked Jesse in his arm, not only snapping the bone in half but knocking the shard of glass flying before he booted the boy in the stomach three times. Grabbing him, despite the gash in his own arm, Kurt threw him against the wall, hearing the satisfying smack of the boy connecting with the concrete. Jesse slumped, barely conscious and bleeding heavily. "Now, if you survive this," He held up a hand at the pained and scared whine Jesse emitted. "Don't worry, there's only a small chance your injuries are life threatening," He assured the human boy with a grin. "You go to your precious little master, and let him know that the King's army aren't the only creatures who passed through, and they're not the only ones out to get him. Then tell him this: McKinley High School is defended." Kurt promised. "Understand?" He checked. Jesse nodded weakly. "Good." Then Kurt punched the boy in the face, knocking him out. Satisfied, he rummaged through Jesse's belongings, removing two other stones- a blue one and a violet one-from his jacket before pocketing them and collecting the red one from where he'd tossed it. Jogging back over, he found Santana and Brittany clearing up the bodies. They were looking even worse than he was.

Santana was bruised, a cut above her eyebrow that still trickled blood, her left arm cradled to her chest, and her Cheerios uniform stained red at the side, cut open slightly. She was busy dragging two of the soldiers' bodies away as Brittany limped over to him, her entire right calf mottled with new bruising and a gash all the way up the back, as well as a graze on her thigh that beaded with blood. Her blonde ponytail had come out and the ends of her hair were matted with blood, plus Kurt spied a trickle running down her arm. Her jaw was shadowed with a bruise, and she had fingerprints marking her arm, as well as a bruise on her forehead. "How were things?"

"Jesse might have been leading the recruitment drive, but the soldiers backing him were trained warriors. And they were good." Brittany informed him. "How was he?"

"More to the point, how did Aladorn lure him over?" Santana shouted over, also listening.

"How did you expect? A greedy human who'd been promised power." Kurt snorted as his friend rolled her eyes. "how good were the soldiers?"

"Very. Why?" She asked upon seeing how Kurt frowned.

"No reason. At least...not one I can divulge. I need to investigate a little more. Santana!" Kurt called out. "Take the bodies to our meeting spot! I need to examine them!" He explained. She nodded and continued shifting the evidence. He surveyed the scene, noticing the signs of the fighting. "Leave a few strewn around, we can pass it off as a gang fight. Morph the weapons into guns, stick some illegal drugs in their pockets or something, no one will suspect a thing." He decided. Brittany nodded. "But first, come here you." He beckoned her over. Putting his hand over her forehead, Kurt closed his eyes, letting his powers spread.

"Kurt, you don't need to do that..." Brittany mumbled as she felt her injury healing. Kurt just gave her a look and didn't respond, instead continuing to heal her. She fought back a smile. Even with his dragon eyes he could still pull off a 'bitch please, stop talking.' look and she was impressed to say the least, although it did look funny. It was only because she knew him so well that Brittany barely flinched as he ducked down to her leg, cleaning it up quickly.

"There. I left a little around your ankle so people won't suspect anything different and our cover story won't be blown." He concluded. "So be careful, alright?" He checked.

Brittany nodded. "Thanks." She told him appreciatively, then eyed his arm that was caked in blood and still bleeding. "But, what about you?"

He waved her off. "Not important. Besides, I can pass it off as being thrown in a dumpster, you girls can't. Now, Santana, get over here!" He yelled good naturedly, strolling over.

"Nice eyes." She commented.

Kurt shrugged, getting to work healing her as soon as they got close enough. "Shifting abilities come in handy. Thanks for reminding me though." He admitted, already changing back, his voice returning to its normal pitch as his rasping also stopped, tongue settling down in his mouth. When she noticed him healing her, she tried to bat him away. "Oh for the love of Isniar don't make me pull rank." He threatened. She sighed and stilled, letting him finish. "Thank you." Kurt huffed as he fixed her side. "Now, it looks like you broke the bones, don't give me that," He warned as she rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to retort. "All I'm saying is this will hurt."

"Wait, what will-?" Santana never finished her question as Kurt spoke an incantation in rapid elfish. She groaned as she felt her bones physically knit themselves back together, the pain white hot for several minutes until it faded and her arm was as good as new. Kurt staggered, a little drained. "Happen." She finished on a hiss, shaking it out. Her eyes scanned Kurt. "You okay?"

"I'll be fine. Just...mending bones on low fuel. Takes it out of you." He panted. "You guys finish up here, I'm off to get my first aid kit to clean up." He promised.

"Look, Kurt, let me heal you-!" Brittany tried, limping up to him but Kurt had already walked away and had headed back inside, bleeding through his fingers as he applied pressure to his arm. Brittany and Santana shared a worried gaze. "Why won't he let anyone help him?" She asked, leaning into her partner's side miserably.

"Brit...Kurt's spending his time being humiliated and degraded constantly by these _Vranderschnites_," Santana pointed out gently. "He deserves respect and, on occasion, reverence, but he's dealing with this. As much as it pains me," She looked after where Kurt had re entered the school building. "He's preserving what dignity he can." She whispered.

Brittany leant further into Santana's side. "I hate this place."

"Me too babe." Santana promised, kissing her girlfriend's hair as they stared after their friend. "Me too."

* * *

Rachel was still wandering around the corridors nervously, waiting around for the triad to return so she could thank them. In the end, she'd not gone to Finn, but instead spent her time walking around aimlessly, searching for the three so she could, at the very least, show her appreciation for what they did. She sighed, settling on a step to rest her feet, propping her head up on her hands and wiggling her toes to shift the discomfort. She especially wanted to thank Kurt for leading the intervention, blushing at how authoritative he'd been. The way he'd so calmly called Jesse out, seen through the lies and understood his true purpose immediately...not to mention the brutal dressing down he'd given the other boy, it had been almost...sexy. She shook her head, smiling. Everyone was growing up, Kurt especially. As if on cue, as Rachel heard footsteps she looked up and noticed Kurt striding down the corridor with a scowl. "Kurt!" She called out, getting to her feet. "Hey! Kurt! Stop!"

"Not now Rachel." Kurt spat.

"Hey, wait!" She cried to him, running in front of him and gasping. Kurt was clutching his arm, and she noticed the expensive fabric of his clothes was stained with blood. An awful lot of blood. Even she felt nauseous. "Oh my God..."

"Yes, hello Rachel, I'm great. Now, if you don't mind, I'm busy." He cut her off briskly, stepping around her and carrying on towards his locker. But Rachel wasn't deterred and ran after him, eyes wide.

"Kurt, how did you get that cut on your face!" Rachel yelped. "And your arm! Kurt, what happened to you?"

"Dumpster toss."

"No dumpster toss does _that _kind of damage." She argued stubbornly.

"I fell out of a tree." Kurt grunted, shoving past the worried girl and pulling out his first aid kit that contained his ointment, bandages, gauze, medical tape and wipes.

"But you hate climbing trees." She pointed out.

"Now you know why." He snapped back before storming off to the bathroom. Rachel stared after the boy, blinking in surprise.

"What did _I _do?" She shouted as the door swung shut, but he didn't answer. Still, in the empty corridor, a concerned frown covered her face before she turned slowly, pausing for a second, before going off to the auditorium to practice another song she'd been working on adding to her repertoire.


	4. Chapter 4

**Brittany/Britney: continued! Enjoy! Again, thanks to Ylenia & Iman for helping me get this stuff all done and constantly inspiring me to continue- whether they know it or not! I'm sorry there was somewhat of a delay- real life got in the way so the chapter had to be put on hold somewhat (plus I've been writing chapters 5, 6 & 7 too, so that kind of put me in a little jam for a while) but it's here, it's ready to read, so I'm going to shut up and let you read it! :)**

**Please drop a review, it would mean the world to me!**

* * *

Once cleaned up and bandaged back up, Kurt morphed his jacket to a new one with the little energy he had left, slumping against the sink afterwards, panting for breath as exhausted tremors shook through him. He ducked his head, cloth gripped in his hand as he tried to breathe steadily.

Unfortunately, that was when Tina walked in. "Kurt!" She yelped. "Oh my God, are you okay? D-Do I need to take you to the nurse's office? O-Or do I need to go fetch Mr. Schue?"

"Tina!" Kurt interrupted, firm and concise. She stopped rambling. "I'm fine, I promise. Missing lunch just made me a little tired that all. And coupled with all the rushing around for my extra credit English assignment..."

"Oh!" She gasped. "I see! Well, here!" She offered, pulling out some kind of breakfast bar and handing it to him. "My mom makes me take one to school, just in case, but I don't really like them. So you can have it!" She chirped. Kurt smiled gratefully and took a bite, feeling some energy return a few minutes later. "So...Rachel said she saw you with some nasty injuries." She began.

"Rachel says a lot of things..." Kurt grumbled under his breath, before sighing. "But, she was right. I fell out of a tree."

"You hate outdoor activities." Tina frowned.

"And now we can all see why." He repeated his earlier statement to Rachel, watching as Tina grinned. "Thanks, for this I mean." He clarified, holding up the nearly finished bar. Already his strength was somewhat back, enough for him to function- so long as no more serious magic was involved for a while.

"No problem." She swore, smiling. "Anyway, I'd best get back to Mike..." She decided, getting up. "If you need anything, just let me know, yeah?" She checked.

"Sure. And Tina?" He asked just before the girl left the bathroom. "Could you spread the word I'm fine?" He asked. "I don't need bombarding about this." He explained, waving his good hand at the injury on his arm. Tina nodded and, with a wave of her hand, left him in peace. Kurt sighed, tipping his head back as he started chewing on the last of the snack the Asian girl gave him.

And he still had all afternoon and Glee to deal with.

"Alright so here's the deal," The dentist, Carl or something, began after Mr. Schuester introduced him to the class. Kurt had raised his eyebrow. _Dental hygiene? Really? What did they think they were, animals? _But he sighed and leant back in his seat, unwilling but relenting, accepting his fate as the dentist spoke. "You chew this little capsule, and if there's any plaque in there the dye will stick to it and turn your teeth blue." He finished. Santana made her obligatory comment over his attractiveness whilst Kurt and Brittany opened their bond.

_Think it's safe for us to use them?_

_**I think so. If it's designed to attack plaque, something we have in our world regardless, then it shouldn't expose anything. Besides, we keep our teeth clean- why should it bother us?**_Kurt shot back, Brittany humming and the two of them relaxing imperceptibly. _**Oh, hang on, need to have a go at the Idiot with Curls I have to call an educator.**_

"Just before we chew I would like to alert Mr. Schue to the fact that there's been a new addition to the Britney Spears facebook campaign." He announced, a little smug. It was the honest to god truth, with a student that he'd not anticipated jumping on the idea.

"Sorry, the answer's still no." Mr. Schuester declined.

"Sorry, you're still a hypocrite..." Kurt muttered under his breath.

"Kurt!" Mr. Schuester barked. Kurt glowered viciously. Rachel eyed him worriedly. The last time that look had been directed at someone, she was pretty sure Kurt ended up in a scrap. Albeit the loathing and what almost appeared to be blood lust was hidden under what she _knew _was a false front of anger, she saw it there- a performer's greatest asset was the ability to express emotion through their eyes, in her opinion, so naturally she knew she was perfect at reading people's emotions through their eyes. Her gaze flickered between the teacher and student briefly, and prayed there would be no fight. "So, capsules guys!" He clapped. Kurt suppressed an eye roll but obediently popped it into his mouth and chewed, grimacing. It tasted vulgar. He finally felt like he could swallow- barely holding back a gag- before he showed off his teeth to the group around him. When he got no reaction, he knew they were clear and white. Then he heard Finn yelp and turned around curiously.

"Oh my God." He gasped, spotting the bright blue of Rachel's teeth and feeling a little nauseous. Seriously, in his normal life hygiene was serious and important- particularly in the poorer parts of town where disease was rifer. He brushed his teeth religiously, keeping them clean with a tiny enchantment that helped remove plaque constantly throughout the day.

"What?" She asked, her smile fading as she pulled out a pocket mirror, letting out a strangled exclamation of surprise and horror, clapping a hand to her mouth. "I-I don't understand I floss _between _classes!" She told them in mortification. Kurt's judgement eased up.

"Well, sometimes it's genetics." Carl admitted, looking at the other adults in the room. _Yeah, something our people worked out eons ago, but whatever..._Kurt heard Brittany mumble in his head, forcing him to duck down and stifle a laugh. Whilst Artie tried to explain his plaque riddled teeth away, Kurt got an urgent message. _Kurt, my teeth are blue! How are my teeth blue? What the hell am I supposed to do?_

_**Okay, erm...just go with it. I have a plan, just need some time to execute it. You're good at acting vapid- make an excuse up. What was that drink called again? That fizzy one filled with additives that human teens like so much?**_

_...Cola?_

_**No, the other one!**_

_Pepsi?_

_**No, still not it...ugh, what was it? Wait, Dr. Pepper! That's it! Use that as an excuse or something, like I said, I have an idea, I just need some time.**_He promised her. Confirmation and understanding seeped through the bond as she started rambling her own excuse off.

"I was pretty sure Dr. Pepper was a dentist..." She mumbled, sending gratitude at Kurt for helping her, even as he faked gagging she felt the wave of love and nonchalance in response. Brittany could almost see his shrug.

"I got this one." Carl promised, walking over. Acting fast, Kurt snapped his fingers in his lap, keeping his eyes closed to avoid anyone seeing the flash as he felt a tiny bit of energy seep from him, wrapping around Brittany's mouth in a glamour. "With some deep bleaching, some scaling, you'll be as good as new." He promised. "Okay, open up." He requested.

_**Go ahead, got it covered**__._ He swore quickly as she did so.

"Ugh, close!" He waved his hand at Brittany, leaving the two other off-worlders bristling. Brittany kept her mouth open, teeth clenched and eyes shut as she fought down a spike of humiliation. "Close again." He repeated. Brittany opened her eyes, smiling and closing her mouth.

_I want to kill that condescending bastard._

_**You're not the only one**__. _Kurt promised. _**But, good guys and all that. However, he'll be having a nasty surprise before bed tonight. Creepy crawly at the foot of the bed, anyone? Or maybe a monster in the closet?**_He asked.

_I wish we could. But you know it's-_

_**I know, too risky. Still, fun to picture, right**__? _He asked, hearing her chuckle.

After Carl had gone around and given everyone an appointment, they were allowed to leave. Kurt went first, not stopping for anyone save to tell Mercedes he'd text her that evening, and Santana and Brittany weren't far behind. "Okay, when's the appointment?" Kurt asked, straight to business.

"Tomorrow afternoon. And, from what I can see...he'll be using anaesthesia." She replied.

"Do we even have the faintest idea what that stuff does to us?" Santana asked.

"No..." Kurt frowned, thinking hard. "Alright, here's what's going to happen. Brit, we're going to shift your teeth so they seem awful and horrible, and, I'll sneak in along with you, find a hiding place and form a barrier over your teeth to stop any damage accidentally being done. Then, you get off scott free, and no one ever knows we're anything different." He concluded.

"Not to mention, with you there we can counter any unwanted side effects that might be caused by the anaesthesia." Brittany mumbled. "That's...genius."

"Thanks. I have my moments." Kurt accepted graciously. "Now, we'd better get going." He paused and yawned. "You guys meet me here just before lunch, and we'll sort out Brittany's teeth then."

"What about those bodies you wanted?"

"Keep them in stasis. We'll check them out tomorrow night. I think after today we all need a rest." Kurt reasoned, his friends nodding in acceptance. "Well, then, see you both tomorrow." He decided after a moment, turning to leave and walking away, closing his eyes and the link as he allowed his loneliness to wash over him again after seeing the way his two friends held one another.

"Kurt, wait!" Santana called, making him stop and turn, barely having enough time to catch her. Suddenly, Kurt found himself being wrapped in a hug. "Thank you." She whispered. "I'm sorry you're not allowed to have what we have but-!"

"San," Kurt cut across gently, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. "It's alright. Don't worry."

She smiled weakly. "You're my friend. And my Prince. It's my job to worry."

"Yes, well, don't. I'm alright. Besides, I won't begrudge you and Brit being together- you make each other happy." He smiled at her. Santana was still frowning. "Honestly, I'm _okay_. But I have to get going- Burt will be wondering where I am soon." He rolled his eyes and smiled, giving her one last quick hug before leaving, boots clacking as he strolled away, smile falling away once he turned the corner and shutting their bond off so he could be left alone with his thoughts. Santana watched him leave with a sad and concerned expression. Brittany came up and slowly hugged her partner from behind.

"Something wrong?" She whispered.

"Not really I just..."

"You hate seeing him so lonely." Brittany finished as the dark haired girl nodded. "I do too. But we can't do anything, especially not here." She sighed. "He's strong San. We'll get through it, and then Kurt will find someone as well."

"I hope so. I really do hope so."

* * *

"This looks like that alien spaceship where I got probed." Brittany commented from her position in the dentist's chair, eyeing the room warily. Kurt was unable to hide his snort, making Carl stare around. Luckily, he didn't look up, and Kurt dropped his head in relief. Brittany was holding back a smirk so he stuck his tongue out at her.

"Brittany you have the worst teeth I've ever seen." Carl commented. "You have cavities in every single tooth. That's got to be some sort of record."

**_Oh. So these people are _not _like some of the people in our villages then. Right. Woops._**

_Yeah...we'll have to remember that if there's a next time. _Brittany agreed mentally as she spoke out loud to the dentist.

"Alright," Carl continued, moving around the room. "I'm just going to put you under a little general anaesthesia, you won't feel a thing." He swore, already getting the mask out. Kurt watched as his friend slowly fell unconscious. Grimacing as he watched Carl begin drilling around in her mouth, luckily the barrier actually keeping her teeth safe, Kurt paid close attention. His eyes widened in alarm as she started glowing.

"Ah damn it." He cursed, shifting into a better position and waving his hand, pulling the energy into his own body, channelling it through the air and away from Carl. The dentist didn't notice a thing. However, Kurt did notice when Brittany started getting gold stripes across her body. Again, he waved his hand, watching them sink back into her skin. He spent the next 5 minutes alternating between trying not to be caught by Carl- seriously, was the man part hawk or something? His ears were too damn good for a human, Kurt was sure- and trying to keep Brittany from being caught. Finally, after a lot of effort and some pretty brilliant multitasking, if he said so himself, Carl was done. Brittany came around a minute later as he woke her up.

"I petted a snake." She grinned dopily, leaving Kurt thoroughly confused.

_**Is she referring to Oshka? Because I thought he was part panther, not snake, last time I looked...**_Kurt mused, relaying information to Santana who was waiting outside.

**I think it's safe to say Brit's a little out of it. **She responded, Kurt nodding and flipping out of the door, knocking on it a couple of minutes later. "Hi? Dr. Carl?" He asked. "I'm here to pick up Brittany..." He trailed off.

"Ah, right, here you go kid. Have fun." He winked, passing off the woozy girl.

"I can make sparkles with my fingers." Brittany slurred. Kurt's eyes went wide, but luckily Carl just chuckled.

"Sure you can." He laughed, patting her on the shoulder and heading back inside, muttering about 'the wonders of anaesthesia' to himself.

"Let's get you home, before you do something serious to blow our cover..." Kurt mumbled, already half dragging the girl to the entrance. He huffed as Brittany dragged her feet, for once genuinely as distracted and air headed as her false persona made her out to be. "Okay, hold on Brit, I'm carrying you."

"No!" Brittany whined, stamping her foot. Now Kurt suppressed laughter. "Wanna walk."

"But wouldn't you rather relax and have a nice nap whilst we take you home?" He urged, already slipping a hand under her knees.

She sighed and nodded, head hanging as she pouted. "Fine..."

Kurt chuckled at her facial expression. "Come on, and...up we go!" He urged, lifting the girl and finding it much easier to walk her out. With Santana there, he quickly passed her off, Brittany happily snuggling close despite loudly complaining during the transition. "We've got things to discuss. But first...time to get Brit back home." He decided, opening the back door of his Navigator for the girls before heading around to the driver's side.

"Hehehe, funny carriage..." Brittany mumbled, running her fingers over the upholstery as Santana and Kurt fought down snickers, Kurt pulling the car into gear as he drove away.

* * *

Brittany groaned as she opened her eyes, mouth feeling strange and head fuzzy as she blinked awake again, the faces of the two people she loved most the first things to come into focus.

"Hey there sleepy." Kurt teased.

"Nice to have you back with us..." Santana agreed, smiling.

Brittany groaned, sitting up and holding her head. "What happened?"

"You were put under anaesthesia." Kurt reminded her gently.

"Oh yeah, guinea pig duty, right." She mumbled. "My head feels awful."

"Yeah, so does mine..." Kurt muttered. Brittany looked at him funny. "You clobbered me on the way up here, said I was 'an evil pixie come to take away your flowers.'" Kurt quoted as she groaned in embarrassment. "Then you fell asleep." He finished.

"Before that...?" Brittany hesitated before asking.

"Well...you sang the human song 'twinkle twinkle little star' all the way home..." Santana inputted.

"It was whilst you were under that concerned me." Kurt admitted, sitting a little more comfortably on the bed. "Brit, you lost control of your magic." He informed her, watching as her jaw dropped. "It was weird. It took a couple of minutes, then you started glowing...and striping..."

"I've never striped before- are you positive?"

"Absolutely. Your markings were beginning to show up, clear as day. Luckily they showed up on your arms at first so Carl had no chance of spotting them, but yeah, your magic went haywire."

"Do you know why my teeth turned blue?" She asked, regaining most of her equilibrium and leaning slightly off Santana.

"My only guess is that it was the specific combination of your DNA." Kurt admitted, shrugging. "I'd need more time and a lot more evidence to put a solid idea forwards, but so far it's the best I've got."

"It makes sense I suppose...and explains why you guys weren't affected." She agreed.

Santana frowned. "What's bugging me though is this anaesthetic thing though. I mean, would it just have that effect on Brit? Or could it make us all feel that way?" She pointed out.

"San's making a good point." Brittany agreed, Kurt nodding again. "There's something else too." She added, drawing the others' attention to her. "You know we've been discussing Britney recently?" She checked, her friends nodding. "Well, when I was out, I had this sort of...dream sequence, like I was part of one of the videos." She admitted, crinkling her nose. "It was weird. That 'Slave 4 U' video, you know?"

"I know the one." Santana agreed. "Skimpy green top and blue skirt, red leather catsuit?" She checked as her girlfriend nodded.

"I think I know what that might be." Kurt whispered.

"What?"

"Subconscious longing for home and family. Remember Santana's ceremonial dress?" He asked. "Your preparations for the bonding?"

"Of course..." Santana gasped. "Same sort of top, with a long skirt..." She murmured. Brittany was frowning. "Your brain made an automatic connection between a longing to be back where we all belong, whilst also thinking about the Britney discussion we've been having in Glee, and as a result-!"

"I had that weird fever dream." Brittany concluded. Her friends nodded. "Well at least I know I'm not going insane now." She muttered as the other two exchanged a smile. "But San's got me thinking...what about doing another trial thing?"

"How so?"

"Well..." Brittany thought a second. "Everyone knows San and I are inseparable, right?" She asked. Kurt nodded slowly, trying to follow her train of thought. "Well...what if we went in together for my second appointment?"

Kurt sat back, pondering. "It...it would work..." He conceded. "With Santana being a different species, it'd be a good thing to see if anyone can be affected, or if it's just certain groupings." Kurt looked over. "It alright with you?"

"Sure, not like we get much chance to further our mission these days. It'll be fun." She shrugged.

Brittany nodded, nudging Kurt with her foot. "Besides, you'll be there to bail us out, and with you there, what could possibly go wrong?" She reasoned, Santana grinning in concurrence.

"Ever the optimists..." Kurt muttered dryly, raising his eyes to the heavens and shaking his head.

He was rewarded with two pillows smacking him in the face.

* * *

The next day Kurt found himself holed up against the roof again, pinned there and bored out of his mind as he watched his girls converse with the dentist. They were put under fairly quickly despite some protests from the admittedly attractive man. This time they'd all agreed to make the girls listen to Britney in order to see if there was a correlation.

Kurt eyed them carefully. Sure enough, soon Brittany's magic began flaring up, her markings showing as he hid them, absorbing the energy before sending it back to Brit in small doses. Then he noticed Santana's hands morphing unintentionally. He began multitasking once more; only this time it was even more of a strain with both of his friends' identities at risk if he screwed up. Kurt focused; fully aware he'd shifted himself, wincing as his clothes tore when he shot up a few inches, making a note to fix them before going back to his house absentmindedly before focusing once more on his friends. Kurt winced when he noticed one of Santana's nails growing- nearly out of his line of vision- and puncture the seat before he could force it back into a normal nail instead of the claw it had become. Finally, he could breathe a sigh of relief when they came around.

Of course, then he had to cart them back to his house and try to avoid getting beaten up by flying, uncoordinated limbs and wait for them to regain some sense before they could even begin to discuss what had happened. Which left him with nothing but his thoughts.

Never a good idea.

* * *

Santana was the first to wake, stirring blearily into silence and knocking Kurt from his stupor. "What went on?" She demanded and noticed the scratches in Kurt's cheek. "What did I do?"

"Uncoordinated limbs, plus your claws are not a good combination." Kurt admitted, dabbing ointment on his wounds. "Still, you should see the bruises I got from Brit." He chuckled as he helped her up. "She's still out, but we can talk for a bit." He told her upon seeing Santana's worried frown. Upon being told Brittany was fine her face smoothed out and she sat more upright. "Well, I think we all need to stay away from anaesthesia." He announced.

Santana winced. "I lost it?"

"Yep. Thank God I kept your teeth in place or there would have been problems." He chuckled. She shot him an apologetic look and he waved it off. "Seriously, don't fret over it. I'm _fine_." He assured her. "Now, seeing as we have the whole 'anaesthesia is bad for us' thing done and dusted with, what about the musical effect on you? Any sort of Britney Spears fantasy go on?"

"Not exactly..." Santana admitted, opening her mouth to continue when a groan from Brittany cut her off, the Latina girl twisting around to check on her partner. Kurt turned away, a pang of longing striking through his heart as he heard cooing from behind. Just as he began to hear the sounds of his friends kissing, he drew the line.

"Guys, I am still here." He called out, gaze pointedly averted as he listened to them jump apart, bed springs creaking.

"Sorry!" Brittany squeaked, blinking sluggishly still as Kurt turned back around.

Kurt waved off their apologies. "It's fine. Just...keep it to a minimum whilst I'm in the room? I'd like to keep the food I managed to eat in my stomach." He shot at them as Santana scowled playfully and Brittany stuck out the tip of her tongue. "Back to the matter in hand," He diverted the topic with ease, bringing the girls back to the moment and their faces growing serious. "Was there anything, a Britney fantasy of any variety?" He asked.

The girls exchanged a look. "Well...I had one about that Madonna/Britney song, 'Me Against the Music' where I ended up singing the Madonna part..." Santana admitted slowly.

"I had the same thing, only, I was Britney." Brittany confessed.

"Your link must have opened up and allowed your thoughts to become joined." Kurt dismissed, the girls nodding along. "Point being, it seems the theory was correct. So, now that that's all been dealt with, I've got something else we need to go through: Demon history!" He announced, sliding off the bed and tossing a hefty text book at Brittany, who groaned. "Oh, don't complain!" Kurt smirked as he reached for a couple more thick books he had locked away in his closet. "We could be going over those new werewolf laws." He pointed out.

"You think you can use this whole Britney thing to your advantage?" Santana asked, recognising the scheming glint in Kurt's eyes.

Kurt grinned wider at her, showing off his white teeth. "To a degree. I said I'd get Schuester to listen to me, and he will do it. But, I'm going to need your help with the next step." He revealed.

Brittany and Santana gave each other a look before turning to Kurt with matching grins, speaking in unison. "We're listening."

* * *

"Yes, Brittany?" Mr. Schuester asked as her hand cut him off during his rant.

"I would just like to say that from now on I demand to have every solo in Glee club." She announced.

Mr. Schuester stared. "What?" He demanded.

Kurt fought down the urge to growl as Brittany responded. **_She's just as talented as anyone here, moron. Just because you're favouritism is more blinding than the star this planet orbits, does not mean nobody else has talent save for the people you pick._**

Kurt interrupted as he planned when Santana and Brittany dissolved into inane chatter over speculation on their combined fantasies. "See Mr. Schue? I _told _you! Britney Spears busted our Brit out of her every day, fragmented haze of confusion and has given her the confidence to step up and perform." Kurt enthused, eyeing the teacher with a steely look. Even the other human kids could see what his gaze meant. _Your move._

"I'm more talented than all of you; I see that clearly now." She declared, also hammering home Kurt's point.

After Brittany said her piece Mr. Schuester raised his hands. "Guys, we're not doing Britney Spears." He decided. "And that's that."

Kurt snapped, letting a little frustration seep out. "Mr. Schue you are letting your own personal issues get in the way of something we're _all _telling you we really. Want. To do." Kurt enunciated clearly, gesturing to emphasise his point. "I mean, this club regularly pays tribute to pop culture, and various different aspects too, and Britney Spears _is _pop culture!" He reasoned. "To suggest otherwise is regrettable-!"

"_KURT!" _Mr. Schuester bellowed, taking the boy aback. "I'm done talking about this!" He snapped.

"Jeez, let loose a little, would you? Stop being so freaking uptight all the time!" He demanded, picking the words straight from the man's brain and feeling no regret. He could also see Santana and Brittany seething and was fully aware if Mr. Schuester pushed it they'd be coming down on him too.

Everything went deadly quiet. "Kurt...I'll see you in the principal's office." He decided.

"What? No!" Santana argued, taking everyone aback as Kurt fought down a smirk.** I got your back.**

_Me too. He's not getting away with this one_. Brittany added.

"Santana?" Mr. Schuester asked in disbelief.

"Mr. Schue you are constantly nagging at us to 'stand up for our beliefs' and telling us that if we want something, we have to fight for it." She snapped, angry as she stood. "So how is Kurt doing anything other than taking your own advice and dishing it right back out? You're a _hypocrite_. You tell us all the stuff we need to do but when we try and deliver it back we just get shipped off to another man to be dealt with, is that it?" She demanded.

Mr. Schuester floundered, unsure of how to cope with the kids all turning on him as the rest of the group nodded in agreement. "What? No! That's not it at all!"

"Then what is it?" Mercedes asked. "Mr. Schue, you've been pushing Kurt for ages now. If you'd sat down and discussed with us, none of this would have happened." She pointed out.

"Exactly!" Santana agreed, gesturing to Mercedes. "Kurt's right- you're stopping us all from doing something purely because it doesn't suit you. And the moment Kurt calls you out on it, you hide him away so no one can have the chance to agree." She snarled. He gaped.

"Yeah." Mercedes nodded. "If you send Kurt to the principal you send all of us. Because frankly, we agree with him." She admitted, everyone nodding their consent.

Mr. Schuester shook his head. "You know what? Club dismissed for the day. And next time when we come in, I want you guys to have been thinking a little about the respect you give a teacher." He scolded sternly. The kids did not look impressed as they sauntered out. "Kurt, I want a word." He admitted. Kurt rolled his eyes, stopping by the door.

"Well get on with it."

"Get on with what?"

"My scolding. My punishment." He listed.

Mr. Schue frowned. "Kurt, what you did today was rude and unforgivable. You disrespected me in front of the entire Glee club!" He reprimanded.

"And, with all due respect, you disrespected me." Kurt pointed out softly, taking the older man by surprise.

"What? No I didn't." He denied firmly.

"Yes you did." Kurt disagreed. "You refused to let me say my piece, you wouldn't listen to my argument and cut me off before I had a chance to elaborate every time I tried and no matter how many people supported me or now reasoned and respectful I tried to be towards you, you never granted me the same respect." Kurt listed off. The teacher looked stunned as Kurt hoisted his strap more firmly. "Mr. Schue, you're a good teacher. And when you're good, you're great. But you can be really selfish at times. This club is about more than just you. Yes, you're the teacher, so we look to you for guidance and help. But we're also a part of this, and we have a voice. One that needs to be taken into account. And frankly," Kurt shrugged, already turning to go. "You're just refusing to do that." He finished.

"Kurt, wait." Mr. Schuester ordered as Kurt nearly exited. He stared at the boy in confusion. "You really believe that?" He asked softly. "Does...does all of _Glee_ really believe that?"

Kurt hesitated. "I can't speak for everyone else...but yes, I do believe it. And I stand by my convictions." He promised.

"In that case...I'm sorry." He apologised. "I think you're right, I have been block headed this week." He admitted.

Kurt smiled sadly. "It's okay. Just...do something for me?" He asked. "Remember that you're a teacher, not a dictator. When you're _teaching_, you're fantastic. You open everyone up to so many new possibilities, but sometimes, like recently...you become so intent on having things your way you miss the truth in being a teacher: opening _yourself_ up to new ways of thinking." He admitted, eyes sad. "Don't let the power you wield over the club influence your decisions. Because trust me," Kurt observed him with grave blue eyes. "It never ends well." He promised. Before Mr. Schuester could really press the subject further, Kurt had left. No one saw him wiping a tear from his eye as he did so.

* * *

The next Glee club meeting had Kurt's eyes boggling out of his head. "My God Rachel." He commented. "Where'd the reindeers go?"

"I still have them." She chirped happily. "I just don't think they'll be making an appearance any time soon." She went on as Finn looked around awkwardly.

The girls exchanged comments, Brittany being the most flattering and Quinn coldest with just a 'well it's better than the sweaters.' But he had to admit- even from his stance, Rachel did look good. "I think what Santana's trying to say Rachel, though I risk expulsion by saying so, is that Britney Spears really helped you blossom." He pointed out after his friend made a comment. Mr. Schue gave him a glare and he held up his hands in defence. "That's all!" He promised, sitting down again.

"Rachel...is this true? I mean, you are dressing differently." Mr. Schue agreed. Mercedes held out her hand automatically and Kurt tickled their fingers together in response.

"All I know is I had a very vivid Britney Spears fantasy at the dentist and since then it's made me feel...free to get out of my own way." She concluded, Kurt leaning forwards a little. As much as he detested Rachel's ego...he felt she was a good person deep down and her phrasing was concerning him. "Like I've always been...afraid, to dress like a pretty girl because I never...felt like one before." She confessed. Kurt looked at her with wide eyes before relaxing again. "But now I realise it's okay to feel that way about yourself every now and then, that maybe it's a good thing." She finished.

"It's _such_ a good thing." Brittany agreed.

"No." Mr. Schuester stated firmly. Kurt deflated. He'd not got through to the man. "No, I'm not going to stand in the way anymore. You guys want to do Britney at this year's homecoming assembly and I'm fine with it." He promised, maintaining eye contact with Kurt who smiled warmly as the group all cheered and celebrated their victory. "I had a...shift in perception." He admitted. "And, more than that," He went on. "I'm going to perform with you!" He announced, most of the Glee club going silent in horror. Kurt went along with his friends, but flashed the teacher a smile to show his support. Mr. Schuester smiled back, understanding, as they set about rehearsing the number he'd picked. Although pleased he'd got through to the teacher, Kurt felt the tiniest strain of unease crawl up his spine, but dismissed it. It was just singing and dancing after all.

* * *

The performance was fairly good, in Kurt's opinion, although he felt himself squirm at the idea of acting 'sexy' for a show. Still, to act otherwise would cause suspicion so he went along and felt more than a little chuffed at the response he got from the crowds as they cheered and jumped up and down.

Until the fire alarm was pulled and he had no idea how _that_ happened.

But then there was screaming.

Lots and lots of screaming.

People were _terrified_.

Instantly, he was thrown back to his home world and the first fight he'd been thrown into, evacuating a town as Aladorn had torn it apart. Children screaming as their parents were cut down, parents screaming as their children's lives were taken, families screeching as they sought each other out, soldiers crying out as they were struck down by their opponents, only to cry out themselves as they were struck down in turn. The ringing of the fire alarm morphed into the ringing sound of steel clashing. The students of McKinley high morphed into his people, fleeing from the terror.

He stumbled back, eyes wide and panicked. He reached for his blade but it wasn't there. He wasn't in control, staring around. Above him the ceiling shifted between the rafters of the gym and the stormy grey sky that had cast over the day of the fight. Faces blurred, all familiar and yet strange at the same time. Kurt felt dizzy, confused, as he backed up and wound up in someone's arms. The world span and he could hear people calling his name before everything went black.

When he woke up Kurt saw blurry faces blinking down at him until Mr. Schuester's face came into view. Remembering vague snippets of screaming, Kurt tried to sit up only for a hand to gently press him back down.

"Easy there, you took a bit of a knock." He soothed, urging Kurt to sit back down.

Kurt blinked sluggishly, finding Santana and Brittany's worried faces amongst those of the Glee club. "W-What happened?" He demanded blearily.

"...You passed out." Mercedes finally admitted. "It was weird, you seemed to go really funny and then just keeled over." She admitted, as Kurt felt his memories returning.

"Oh." He answered softly, the word the only thing springing to mind after what he recalled.

"Just, stay there." Mr. Schuester urged. "Can someone stay with him until we're sure he's alright? Your Dad's on his way." He added and Kurt nodded.

"Thanks." Kurt whispered, leaning back as he saw Brittany and Santana move to sit by his side. Mr. Schuester just smiled and ushered the rest of the club out. Once Kurt and Santana were sure the club had gone, using their superior hearing to detect when the final shuffles of feet tapered off around the end of the corridor, heading back to the auditorium, Kurt spoke again. "I had a flashback."

"What of?" Brittany asked gently, stroking his hair as Kurt closed his eyes.

"The screaming...all I could see was my first fight. T-The one where I saw...where I...where I saw all those people get killed." He swallowed hard. "It brought it all back and then...I just kept shifting between the gym and that night and I guess it just...got on top of me." He sighed and pushed himself into a sitting position, allowing himself a second to regain his equilibrium before turning to the girls. "Did I...do anything?"

"Not really." Santana assured him. "As you went down I think a couple of lightbulbs blew, but nothing serious occurred." She confessed. Kurt nodded, sitting up properly and rubbing the back of his head.

"Okay. Well I'm going to...I'm going to go and just...relax." He smiled at them. "I think we can leave off training for a while."

"Gee, you think?" Brittany muttered with an eyeroll as he swung his legs off the couch he'd been placed on. "Here, let me check you over before you leave." She urged, Kurt nodding and wincing at the mistake. Brittany set to work quickly, moving over and examining Kurt's head gently. "You had a slight knock, nothing worth worrying over. But you're right: Don't train this evening."

"You can advise me and Brit." Santana offered. "Help Brit learn some new sparring skills with her daggers and leave me for her to practice with as you instruct."

Kurt smiled and inclined his head. "That sounds perfect. Also, Brittany, can you stop by tonight to look over some spells with me? I want to get in some more studying whilst we have a chance. Each day we have is a day we can use and we _need _to be fully aware of our enemies' capabilities and the best ways to match and overpower them." He urged, sliding off the couch completely and brushing down his outfit. "Speaking of which, remind me to stop by the mansion and look in on how the troops are doing. Perhaps I could lend a hand to the healers." He instructed, strictly business in a way that had Santana and Brittany nodding respectfully towards him as he stretched out his neck absently.

"Duly noted." Santana promised dutifully.

"Good. In that case, I need to get home and organise the books we might need and how I can get out of the house tonight in order to pay a visit to the mansion." He concluded, before flashing them a brief smile. "I'll be going now. Could you-?"

"We'll cover for you." Santana assured him. Kurt shot her a grateful and warm smile, letting the expression linger on his face for slightly longer than before as he turned and walked out of the room.

Down the hall, Mr. Schuester started walking back to check on Kurt when he saw him stopping off at his locker, clearly intent on leaving. "Kurt!" He exclaimed, making the boy look round. "What are you doing up?"

"It was only a minor bump, Mr. Schue." Kurt placated calmly. "I'm fine. But I think I'm going home to get some rest." He decided with a tired smile.

The teacher nodded. "Alright." He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "Maybe this was all a mistake..." He muttered.

"No." Kurt disagreed, making the man look to his charge in shock. "Letting your class do something they want is not a mistake. Perhaps the execution needed...a little work." He relented, forcing down the bile in his throat at the double edged word hidden amongst the rest. "But I think you did the right thing. For all of its flaws, it gave several kids confidence, and if you think of it this way then it's not so bad. Plus it wasn't going that badly until the fire alarm was pulled, and everyone seemed to be really enjoying it." He reasoned. "Though perhaps we should limit it to the choir room from now on?"

"I think that might be wise." Mr. Schuester agreed. He looked down with a smile then back at Kurt. "When did the teacher start needing counselling from the student?" He asked with a wry smile.

Kurt smiled at him. "Mr. Schuester, we're all just people. No matter who we're talking to, there's always something we can learn from one another." He shrugged and shut his locker. "Maybe this is one thing you can learn from me: a good leader never lets his personal opinion totally dictate his charges, but rather he lets it guide him whilst still listening to what the others have to say." He advised sagely, leaving the other man stood in the hall as he pondered the boy's words.

By the time Kurt had driven home and stumbled down the steps into his basement, the teenage Prince was fast asleep on his bed, exhausted from all that had been going on.

Studying could wait for a while: He seriously needed a nap.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Grilled Cheesus is here. Please enjoy (oh, and a big thanks to my first reviewer- love you girl!- and all those who've favourited/followed this story. You all rock!)**

**Please drop a review to let me know what you think? It really would mean the world to me! :)**

* * *

Kurt bounced off a tree, sword flashing as he twirled it through the air, slashing through one man as he rolled forwards out of the way as he fell, dead. He looked around. Jesse's message had indeed got back to Aladorn who'd taken it upon himself to send troops over to try and get rid of him.

Needless to say, Kurt wasn't about to take it lying down as he brought the sword up, letting it clash with another man's. He saw the glowing red eyes and elongated fangs beneath the face mask the creature wore. Vampire. He kicked the creature in between its legs, watching it howl and crumple in pain as he focused his energy on the earth, searching for the element he needed. Grasping it, he pulled upwards. The vampire howled as roots wrapped around his arms and legs, the smell of burning flesh filling the air as Kurt brought out a dagger and threw it at the vampire's chest, watching its eyes go wide as it slumped back, the life leaving it as he ran, pulling the blade out from its place and the roots untwisting. Rushing over, he defended Santana and they stood back to back.

"What was that human song? 'Saturday Night's alright for Fighting'?" Kurt asked, blocking some more blows that were sent his way and sending a few of his own back, grinning at the pained cries that came as replies.

Santana laughed. "Well it's one way to spend a weekend!" She laughed and sliced a man's head from his shoulders. There were three of them against a force of 25. Needless to say, it was taking a while to dispose of them all. Luckily, they were still standing but Aladorn's men were down to 19. Just then, he felt Santana sniff. "Humans. On their way. Headed from the Western entrance." She barked at Kurt. From the corner of his eye, he saw a vampire rush off from the battle, hunger in its eyes.

"I'm on it!" He promised. "Brit, cover her!" He ordered, cutting down two men as he ran after the rogue, only pausing to make sure his girls were safe before taking off after it.

Grateful the battle was in the park, Kurt jumped into the trees, traversing the branches with ease as he ran along them and bounded from tree to tree, eyes latched onto the vampire. Then he heard footsteps ahead and let his eyes flicker.

Sue Sylvester was walking along, oblivious as she sipped her protein drink, hand in hand with another woman. Kurt groaned and jumped down, shifting as he moved to get ahead of the vampire. They were racing now, Sue's scent heavy in the vampire's nostrils as Kurt pulled ahead.

Sue only noticed Kurt was barrelling forwards when he was a few feet away. "Lady lips, what on Earth-?"

"Sue, move!" Kurt barked and pushed the two women aside as something came flying towards them. Sue lay there in the grass as Kurt jumped up and tackled the creature, the pair rolling and scrapping like wild animals until Kurt, in a move she'd never seen, punched the thing in the face. "Leave them alone!" Kurt demanded as the thing pinned him. Sue could finally make it out in the darkness. It looked just like another boy, except the person was clad entirely in black and had freaky contact lenses in, their eyes glowing a savage orange from beneath their balaclava. Her blood ran cold at the blood soaking the person's hands and the daggers he had stowed in his belt, one half out of its sheath.

Whoever they were had meant to kill her.

Maybe even hurt her sister.

"Mine, the prey is mine!" The person pinning her student snarled until Kurt kicked him off, twisting fluidly and chasing after it. Again, they lunged at each other and rolled around, punching and kicking and snarling at each other. For the second time Kurt was pinned but he seemed to hold off the other boy fairly well. Sue cradled her sister in her arms.

Then Kurt turned to stare at Sue. "Miss Sylvester, close your eyes, you don't want to see this." He advised.

"But-!"

"No seriously, do it." He assured her. Sue closed her eyes, also shielding Jean's from the spectacle. And then winced, the sound of flesh hitting flesh resonated in her ears before a pained howl cut through the park and she heard running footsteps. She opened them again and saw Kurt stood tall, brushing himself down despite the bruises and cuts he was now sporting. "There." He murmured, eyes roaming the darkness. He turned to Sue, and his blue eyes were startling in the dark of the evening. "You alright?"

"Lady Hummel...you just saved me from getting killed." Sue gasped. "Never mind that," She looked down at her trembling sister. "You saved Jean's life."

"Yeah well," Kurt panted, rubbing his forehead and leaving a smear of blood. "As much as some people don't like you, I tend to be against murder. And," He smiled at Jean. "I understand the importance of family. No way would I let anyone harm Jean." He promised her softly, soothing Sue's fears. "All the same," He eyed the surroundings warily. "We'd best get you out of here." He decided. "Let's go." Kurt announced, taking her hand and dragging the women away. They walked at a quick pace, Sue a little disconcerted about what just happened and didn't question how quickly they reached the exit of the park. "I'm going back in."

"What?"

"That v-person needs to be stopped." He shrugged. "Will you be alright?" He checked. She nodded. "Alright. Well then, erm, I guess it'd be better if you went home." He concluded awkwardly before turning to run back.

"Porcelain!" She called out and Kurt stopped, turning to look at her. "Thank you." She offered. "For saving my sister." Sue clarified. Kurt just inclined his head in acknowledgement and ran off into the park again. Sue stood and watched as his figure retreated into the shadows again.

And, although she was positive it was just her imagination, he seemed to grow taller and leaner as he ran.

Shaking her head, and rubbing it, she began to walk back home with the decision for cocoa and bed firmly in mind.

Even the most impressive and fearsome cheerleading coaches needed to relax after a brush with death.

* * *

Come Monday morning Kurt, Brittany and Santana were all sore and aching. It had taken them all weekend to track down the 25 men sent to destroy them and they were too drained to heal all their injuries as they lay in Santana's bedroom, groaning. Kurt had a black eye and bruises mottling his right thigh and side, a cut near his hairline and scratches down his left arm along with bandages wrapped around his torso from where 6 men had cornered him, leaving their mark across his back and chest. Santana was dealing with a colossal lump on her forehead and a bruise swelling on her jaw, not to mention she felt like she'd broken three ribs and had the bruises to prove it- though in reality she knew the broken bones weren't there. She'd cut open the back of her head and her right ankle was killing her. Brittany wasn't doing any better: Her face had escaped damage but she had an impressive assortment of bruises all over her torso and a burn on her right shoulder. A gash across her back throbbed and pulled each time she moved and her right knee ached whenever she tried to move it. All three of them were stiff all over and wanted nothing more than to skip school, but knew it was out of the question as they drove into the parking lot.

"So, if anyone asks, I got beat up by some homophobes, Santana ended up having issues in Lima Heights Adjacent and Brit...well, see it as an opportunity to get creative, yeah honey?" He offered.

"Sure." She agreed, kissing his cheek. "Let's get this over with." She mumbled. The three exited the car and limped their way into school. Instantly Kurt was assaulted with a shove into some lockers, Karofsky stopping to laugh at him.

"Having fun, Gaylord?" He mocked.

"Not today Karofsky!" Kurt spat, already feeling his battle scars throbbing as he slammed his locker open. He levelled a glower at the boy. "Run along before I forget my 'no violence' policy and slam your face into the lockers and see how you like it." He threatened.

"You threatening me?" Karofsky challenged, crowding Kurt into the lockers.

"Yes, I am." Kurt promised, going toe to toe with him. Karofsky looked taken aback. "What? You think I _can't _defend myself against you? Because that is so far from the truth it's laughable." He smirked. Karofsky growled and sent a fist flying only for Kurt to twist out of the way, letting it collide with the locker.

"You'll pay for that faggot!" Karofsky roared, throwing another punch that didn't even come close to hitting Kurt. He tried one last time, throwing his hand forwards with as much force as he could only to miss Kurt and hear a definite crack in his hand. Crying out in pain he retreated, still scowling. "You watch your step Hummel; you'll pay for what you did to my hand!"

"I didn't do anything asswagon." He yelled back. "You just picked a fight with a locker!" He snapped. Angrier than before and feeling his bandages pulling tight, Kurt wrenched open his locker and managed to rip the door off its hinges. "Damn it." He cursed, holding the useless door in his hands.

"Hey Kurt! Oh my God what happened?" Mercedes yelped, hands clapped to her mouth.

Rachel, seeing her reaction to Kurt, walked over in concern. "Hi guys and _oh my God_ what in the name of Barbara what happened to your face?" She demanded.

"It's not so bad. I took a walk and some homophobes thought it would be funny to teach me a lesson." Kurt dismissed, waving off their apologies and sympathy. "Plus my locker's bust, so I might be a while." He grimaced as the bell rang. "You should get to home room." He suggested.

The girls exchanged a look. "A-Are you sure?" Rachel asked hesitantly.

Kurt grit his teeth together. "Positive." He ground out. Then he stiffened. A wave of magic curled through the air, and his ears pricked up. The patter of swift footsteps echoed from the entrance of the school. "Seriously, go." He advised.

"Kurt-!"

"I'm fine!" He blurted abruptly, wincing at the bite in his voice as he kept his focus on the slithering sounds nearing him. "Look just...just go alright?" He asked wearily, faking tiredness. "I'm...I'm really not up for company at the moment."

Mercedes looked ready to argue but Rachel pulled her away. "Alright then. Well...I'll see you in English then." She mumbled and dragged the black girl away despite her loud protests. Once they'd rounded a corner and walked down the corridor, Kurt turned to go confront whoever had entered the school only to realise he was still holding the locker door. He awkwardly set it back in its frame, making a note to fix it later on if he got the chance, before pulling out a sword and taking off down the corridor, letting scales emerge as he shifted. Skidding around a corner, Kurt came face to face with something he didn't want to see.

"Oh for the love of Iaxor what do you want _now_?" He groaned at the three opponents stood in the hallway.

"Blood." One offered.

"Pain." The second chimed in.

"Your utter demise." The third concluded.

Kurt winced and tilted his head, relenting somewhat. "Well, at least you're all upfront about it." He conceded, then charged, the creatures all rushing towards him. He thanked the Gods that he and Brittany had done some more research as it flooded his mind.

_Demons feed off pain and fear._

_Be bold to defeat them._

With those facts firmly in mind, Kurt charged and swung violently, twisting his blade expertly as the three surrounded him. One slashed at his back so he twisted and blocked, grateful they were unarmed as his sword cut through one arm, blood spurting everywhere as he manoeuvred the fight to his advantage. By the time he was where he wanted to be, Kurt had sustained an extra injury to his shoulder, felt bruising begin to mottle his leg and was pretty sure he'd cracked his collar bone, not to mention he had some deep claw wounds across his back and face. Still, he grinned.

The leading demon was taken aback. "You do not fear us." He stated.

"You wish." Kurt promised darkly, meeting the red eyes with a hard glare of his own. "Still, just for kicks, let's spice things up. How fast can you move?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow before sprinting down the corridor, his enemies chasing and in hot pursuit.

Kurt grinned savagely as he shot through the halls of McKinley like a bullet, injuries burning but an immensely satisfied warmth spreading through him that had little to do with the blood seeping through his clothes. He couldn't deny the thrill of battle made his heart sing.

Speeding through the corridors he slammed open the doors and leapt into the car park of the school, making a sharp turn and sprinting towards the nearby children's park which happened to be vacant. Using a piece of park equipment he swung around in a sudden move, kicking the lead demon hard in his chest and knocking all three sprawling as Kurt brought his elfish tendencies to the surface, his bloodlust running through his veins and reflexes as sharp as ever as he twirled his sword back into an offensive position. The demons recovered quickly, too quick for Kurt to launch a proper attack so he waited, poised.

"What are you?" The one armed demon rasped. "You are no shifter, no mere warlock." He dismissed casually. Kurt raised an eyebrow, silent as he observed. From their feet shadows started seeping out towards him. Kurt's eyes went wide. That wasn't in their textbooks. A little on edge, he let a shield charm slip out and wrap around him, stopping the shadows from harming him, or at least he hoped so. Soon he noticed one of the lesser demons- one he'd given a nasty cut to over their back- lurched forwards with little warning and he blocked its slashing claws with ease. Kurt backpedalled as fast as he could, wincing as one struck a nasty blow to his face, punching him right in his bad eye. With a savage war cry he charged, weaving a web of steel with the sword. A few seconds later, the lead demon lay dead on the ground, a pool of dark, sticky black blood oozing from its multiple wounds.

Kurt wiped away blood from his lip with a deadly smirk and launched himself at the demons again.

* * *

A few hours later Santana and Brittany were alarmed to see Kurt looking even worse than he had been. His right hand was completely bandaged up, the white material stretching up under his sleeve as it travelled up his arm; he was limping considerably as he favoured his left leg even more heavily. His black eye was even worse than before, and he looked visibly drained as he limped towards his next class. Kurt briefly met their eyes and shook his head almost imperceptibly, before he was roughly slammed into a locker, nearly dropping his books. Kurt couldn't quite hide his pained expression as he disappeared into the masses before either of his friends could catch up with him.

Brittany tapped into the link. _What happened?_

_**Demons. 3 of them, early this morning entered the school. I drove them out. Please don't ask.**_

_What happened to them? Are they still out there?_

_**They were dealt with. **_Kurt's response was short, but delivered in a way that had Brittany's skin crawling.

_Kurt..._

_**I'm fine.**_

He sealed the link before she could probe further and Brittany slumped, shaking her head as Santana shot her a questioning look. Her girlfriend just chose to squeeze her hand and they went off to their class together.

Down in her office Coach Sylvester nearly leapt from her seat in shock when she noticed the Hummel boy limp past. She barely suppressed her wince at his appearance. He looked like he'd gone into the ring with several professional boxers, and the boxers came out on top. However, he didn't even acknowledge her as he shuffled past awkwardly, a bandaged hand gripping his books and his face scratched, bruised and battered almost beyond recognition- at least in her eyes. She made to leave the office as he stumbled and almost crashed into a wall. But before she could get to him the boy had made his way into class and she slumped down into her seat. Still, she focused out of the glass, thinking back to the night in the park that Saturday. Was it the same guy who'd left Hummel with those injuries? Had his defence of her and her sister left him that battered? Sue couldn't feel guilty, not when her sister was alright, but she did feel a little sorry for the boy.

Sue Sylvester quickly promised herself to always keep an eye on that boy and, even if he didn't know it, repay him for keeping her sister safe and alive. She was indebted to him, and knew she would be forever just because he kept Jean safe. The only person she needed above all else, and he kept her alive. And that meant Sue would now do just about anything for that young man.

Kurt struggled through the rest of his school day, barely awake as he tried to focus on keeping his magic inside him and not accidentally letting it loose on his 'peers'. He staggered through English, barely able to focus on the teacher and almost getting angry enough to punch a jock through a wall as he kept repeatedly kicking his chair. He skipped lunch, too tired to eat, and climbed a large tree that stood near the school, perching on a high branch to get some solitude. He smiled then, spending the hour breathing in the smell of the bark and the leaves. A bird landed nearby and chirped at him inquisitively. A beautiful blue jay, a native bird of Ohio, Kurt knew, with marvellous and striking feathers, cocking its head as it stared at him, fully aware he wasn't like the rest of the school. Kurt's smile grew soft and tender, letting his native language roll off his tongue with ease.

"_I won't bring harm to you_." He promised, truthful as always. The bird chirped happily and hopped onto his knee from its perch on a flimsy nearby branch, peering at him with large eyes. He stroked its feathers fondly. "_You are very beautiful. Your feathers are so soft and colourful." _He confessed to the bird, watching as it trilled with pleasure and preened, its chest puffing out. He admired the blue feathers with a longing look, still stroking it absently. With what felt like concern the bird pecked at his hand, head cocking curiously. _"I used to come from a world of nature." _He explained, sadly looking out at the buildings, only a few trees littered about. _"Lots of my blood...it was born into the forests, despite my mongrel heritage. My heart belongs to it." _He sighed and looked down. _"Living in this world of concrete and cars and technology...I'm out of place. All I want is the trees and the skies and the clear blue waters." _He admitted softly, a tear rolling down his face. The bird hopped closer and fluttered its wings helplessly, chirping at him. He smiled sombrely. The bird caught his sleeve in its beak, exposing his bandaged arm and hopping onto it, tapping it. _"A fight to keep people safe. People who don't know of the magic now roaming the planet." _He looked down. _"Demons...pack a punch." _He admitted wryly. The bird fluttered agitatedly. Offering his hand, the little blue jay hopped onto it and he lifted it to his face. _"You make a wonderful listener." _He complimented as the bird ducked its head under its wing. A true grin broke out as the bird started flying around him, eventually settling on his shoulder. It leant its tiny head against his neck as they sat, Kurt's breathing the only thing to disturb the silence. _"Do you have family?" _He asked. The bird shook its head sadly. _"I'm sorry. I know what it's like." _His face grew morose. _"I don't even know if my family is dead or alive." _He looked at the bird. _"You want to be my family?" _He asked, almost joking. The bird seemed to consider for a second, then just hopped closer. Kurt smiled, realising he'd made a companion of the little creature. They spent a few more moments in the tree, before he glanced at his watch, frowning as he took in the time displayed across the clock's face. _"Well, I've got to rejoin 'civilisation'" _He rolled his eyes at the last word, exchanging a glance with the bird. "_Fancy joining me?" _

The bird settled itself in his jacket pocket as he climbed back down the tree, slipping once or twice due to the impaired vision caused by his black eye, and slipped back into McKinley crowds, his new little friend trilling quietly for his ears only. Kurt sighed as he slipped into his next class: Home Economics. Already there were jocks tossing flour at one another as he dropped his bag and slid into his seat with a heavy sigh. The blue jay in his pocket- and he really needed to give the little guy a name- nudged his hand and cheeped, his black eyes glittering. Kurt smiled, petting the soft feathers with his fingertips. Just keep going. Because it was all he could do.

After he got home Kurt spent his time polishing his daggers, smiling at the bird who was hopping around, gleefully soaring around his room before landing on various objects to inspect them as he continued cleaning. Kurt eyed the stack of books he had with disdain, before sighing and pulling out a scroll, unfurling it to examine the law he was working on passing. He only got about a paragraph in to the looping cursive before giving up, rolling it back up and piling away his books. Wolfing down his homemade curry, he changed into his nightclothes, stuck his now sharpened and gleaming daggers underneath his pillow and waited as his new friend built himself a nest on his bedside table. Smiling, he flicked off the light and snuggled under the sheets. Tomorrow would be better. At least, he hoped it would.

* * *

_3 days later..._

The boy prince frowned as sunlight woke him from his slumber, his little bird chirping in his ear in order to act as his alarm clock. Luckily, his injuries had- for the most part- healed up so that he could go about his daily business and function as a regular citizen of Ohio without arousing suspicion, and allowed him to use his magic again. His new friend- who he'd taken to calling Zendric- was now a constant companion, despite Santana's slightly primal urge to eat him when she first came into contact with the creature. Since then he'd been everywhere with Kurt, even making him laugh after causing havoc for some jocks, flying around their heads and dropping twigs in their hair all day after seeing them shove Kurt into a locker. They'd even established a morning routine: Kurt would wake up at 6, and Zendric would trill in his ear as an alarm, and if Kurt refused to wake up he'd get pecked until he did so. It wasn't as painless as his old alarm, but the prince could concede it was far more effective. Rolling to the other side to avoid squashing the critter, he stripped and waited as the blue jay hopped onto his shoulder before going into the bathroom. He filled the sink as a bird bath for his friend and got in the shower, rubbing shampoo through his hair. Shaking it under the water he closed his eyes and tried to transport himself back to his homeworld, reminding himself of all the times he'd been in the natural waterfalls of the forests and played with the creatures surrounding them. He almost succeeded in getting lost in his memories, but the cold porcelain of the shower anchored him to where he really was. Stuck on Earth with a task he never wanted. Sighing bitterly to himself he turned off the water, towelling his hair dry as he let Zendric hop onto his shoulder. The bird fluffed his feathers to get rid of excess water and pulling on a new outfit, carefully shrinking his daggers and staff, sticking them in his bag in case.

He exchanged a look with his little bird. _"Well, as always, this is as good as it'll get for me. Ready?" _He asked the bird softly. Zendric just puffed out his chest and chirped, making Kurt laugh as he opened his jacket, letting the tiny animal settle in the specially sewn pocket. Heading up the stairs to his kitchen, Kurt grabbed an apple, rolling it down his arms and catching it in his other hand for fun, when he realised Burt probably hadn't had a proper breakfast that day, catching the note from the man that said he had to be in the garage early. Groaning, he set to work making the man a proper breakfast, and hoping he'd catch him before school started.

* * *

"Hey dad." Kurt greeted, strolling into the garage and wrinkling his nose as the smells of grease, oil, and other noxious fumes assaulted his nose. In his jacket Zendric curled deeper into the pocket away from the stench. "I brought you breakfast." He continued, holding out the paper bag. "Susanne Summers said skipping breakfast is suicide." He recited, barely refraining from rolling his eyes at the random celebrity he'd summoned up to create the statement. In truth, he was concerned about the man's health, having seen signs of deterioration. Of course he wouldn't say anything, considering how little he knew about human bodies in this world, but he was still concerned for the man.

"What is this?" Burt demanded. Kurt listed off what he'd made. "Where's my usual?" Burt asked. Kurt could have sworn he could see a pout.

"A coke and two Slim Jims?" Kurt asked sceptically.

"Yeah, breakfast of champions-!"

Kurt cut across the man sternly, unable to believe that that was what the man classed as healthy eating. "Dad, you are not a kid anymore," Kurt scolded. "You need to start taking care of yourself."

"Huh, guess with enough hot sauce this will be alright, thanks." The older man grunted.

Kurt raised his gaze to the heavens. "Baby steps, baby steps..." He chanted quietly as the man moved away to continue his work on the vehicles within the garage.

"Hey, don't forget, Friday Night Dinner is six instead of seven this week." Burt reminded Kurt. "Carole and Finn are coming over and she has to work the night shift." The mechanic muttered distractedly from under the car as Kurt examined his teeth, frowning. With a glance at Burt Kurt let his eyes flash momentarily, watching as his body morphed again, the angular features that had been somewhat too pronounced shrinking away again.

"Oh I-I can't do this Friday." Kurt apologised. "The sing along Sound of Music is at the Old Royal theatre. It's a once a year event." He explained, lying through his teeth. In actual fact he'd be running over to one of Aladorn's check points and trying to scope it out to see what was going on, before trying to make it back in time so no one would get suspicious and his cover wouldn't be blown. But Burt didn't need to know that.

"And last week you had to camp out early to be first in line for those Gray's Anatomy DVDs?" His dad checked with obvious disdain.

Kurt looked affronted. "Season six Dad!" He protested. In actual fact he'd been getting his ass handed to him and warding off three assassins that had been sent looking for him, but that wasn't something he could tell his father. Burt then went on about the tradition, Kurt squirming in his place. He knew it was important to the man, but it wasn't something he could help. "I know but, I'm a teenager. Friday night's are important to me." He pointed out, still uncomfortable under Burt's gaze. "Look, why are you making me feel guilty about this?" He demanded. "I of all people know how important this relationship is between you and Carole!" Kurt defended.

"Those Friday Night's are more than important, they're _sacred_." Burt scolded. Kurt felt his breath hitch, a flashback unwillingly floating in front of his mind as Burt mirrored his true father's words. "The whole point of having something sacred is that it takes precedence above everything else."

"_Daddy, why do we have to wear these crowns?" A young Kurt asked, pulling at his circlet as it rested atop his brown hair. "They're annoying!" he complained._

_The King crouched down in front of his young and only child. "Because they're important."_

_Kurt pouted. "So is studying, but I don't have to do that every day!" Kurt grumbled._

_The King laughed. "Well, these crowns are more than a important." He corrected. "They're sacred."_

"_So?"_

"_So, when something is sacred, the whole point of it is that it comes before anything else." He explained to his son, the little boy's blue eyes peering up at him. "And that's why the crown stays, okay?"_

"_Okay Daddy."_

"_I love you."_

"_Love you too."_

"S-Sing along Sound of Music is sacred to me." Kurt argued back.

"You think I don't know that?" Burt shot back. "Okay? Wasn't I the one who bought you that Maria bonnet when you were six?" Kurt raised his eyes to the heavens at that. _I was still trying to find my footing, you know._ He couldn't help but think. "Look, the point is if you start giving up stuff like Friday Night Dinners then the next thing you know you've got nothing to hold onto. Okay, let's face it Kurt, if we don't schedule it, we don't hang out, if we don't hang out, then our lives, they just go right by each other." Burt pointed out, Kurt fighting back a wince as the words struck a little close to home. "We don't share very much-!"

"I'm sorry." Kurt interrupted before Burt's words could penetrate any further. "But...I'm not missing something I've looked forwards to all year just for another dinner." He promised, already pushing off from the desk he'd been leant on. "Maybe we could do it Thursday or something." He proposed.

"I've got to tell you Kurt." Burt turned to face the boy with tears in his eyes. "I'm real disappointed in you."

Kurt just sighed and flounced off, hoping to hide his limp with the strut as he fought down the bitterness clawing up his throat, making his way to school and trying to avoid the pain lingering in his chest.

Maybe Glee would make things a bit more bearable.

* * *

"...That we should pay tribute to him. In music. You know, pay tribute to Jesus."

_Oh. Ædorne. No. _Brittany's thoughts came through as the listened to Finn talk about his revelation.

**Yeah, I'm with Brit. No way I'm paying homage to some dumb false God. **Santana agreed angrily.

_**I'm with you girls. There is nothing they can do to make me support some false God that is so prejudice and ignorant around what must be over half of the planet end up being treated as weaklings and sub-humans**_. Kurt agreed.

"Sorry, but if I wanted to sing about Jesus, I'd go to Church. And the reason I don't go to Church is most churches don't think very much of gay people. Or women. Or _science_." Kurt pointed out smugly as he smirked to Santana.

"I don't see anything wrong with getting a little church up in here." Mercedes shrugged.

"I agree." Quinn concurred. "I had a really hard year and I turned to God a lot for help. And I for one wouldn't mind saying thanks."

Santana shook her head. "Thanks for what? That it didn't come out a lizard baby?" She sneered.

Mr. Schuester looked thoughtful. "Well...maybe our song selections don't have to be about Jesus just about...spirituality." He compromised. Kurt shared a smile with Brittany. He was glad to see Mr. Schue was taking his advice onboard about listening to them.

When they all started arguing Kurt rolled his eyes and chose to start playing with his phone, a device he'd been fascinated with since he'd arrived in this world and one he was quickly becoming proficient with as he perched off to one side. He couldn't help but feel like a dark cloud was hanging over him. Not only was he upset at lying to his foster father (as he'd taken to calling him in his head) about where he needed to be next Friday, but he had to try and continue his war effort by going over to the manor to check on his men as well as examine the bodies of the people who had been with Jesse.

Something didn't sit right with him about that.

He still had two in stasis- as weird as it was- and had been going out to try and analyse them each night in private, going back and collating data as he tried to piece together why such expert fighters were flanking a human boy on a recruiting mission.

Although, as he glanced up to see Brit and Santana dancing, Kurt couldn't hold back a smile. His girls were happy, and their happiness was something that always warmed his heart. He went back to his phone feeling a little bit more relaxed.

After all, if they weren't worried, why should he be?

* * *

Comatose.

That was all he could hear.

The guilt was clawing at his chest.

The last conversation he'd had with Burt was him completely disregarding the man's wishes. Yes, he'd had a good reason, but all he could think of was the way he'd just dismissed everything that had been pointed out towards him.

And now he was comatose.

"I don't understand what you're saying!" Kurt blurted as the doctor continued talking. "When is he going to wake up?" Kurt demanded, fear roiling in his gut.

The doctor looked grave. "I don't know."

Kurt didn't register Mr. Schuester's words, just pushing past and going to the room. Once he got there though, it was like time had slowed down. He approached the curtain hesitantly, then grabbed it and ripped it back.

_Like ripping off a bandage._

Kurt felt like he was going to be sick.

His father. The man who'd help him grow and shaped him in ways his true father hadn't. The man who was lying there, hooked up to all sorts of machines.

And he might never wake up.

Kurt could feel his hand shaking. "I need a minute." He requested hoarsely.

The two teachers hesitated. "I...don't think you should be alone Kurt-!" Miss Pillsbury admitted.

"Just give me a moment alone with my father." Kurt cut over harshly. He waited until he heard their footsteps, the door open and close, and then he was alone. He'd barely registered Mr. Schuester's words as he stood looking down at the man in the bed.

_My father._

Kurt felt wave upon wave of guilt and pain hit him. Because it was true. As much as he missed his real family, his biological parents, he couldn't really deny it: Burt Hummel _was _his father in a way he knew the King could never be. Lost in this strange world Burt had helped him grow. He'd nursed him when he was sick, held him as he'd cried, even put up with the strange happenings around Kurt and helped him deal with it. Not to mention the help through all the homophobia and the bullying he received.

"Dad?" Kurt whispered, the word rolling off his tongue properly, now he allowed it to. Tentatively, he took his hand. "Can you hear me?" He asked, voice choked up and thick with tears.

_Can you hear how scared I am?_

"If you can hear me...squeeze my hand." He begged, holding his breath. Not even a hint of pressure met his grip. "I-I'm holding yours right now." He stuttered, feeling his throat closing up. "Just squeeze back." He pleaded. "Come on Dad. Just squeeze my hand." He begged. Nothing happened.

And Kurt felt the dam break.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Part 2 of Grilled Cheesus! Enjoy! Hope you guys like it! Also, big thanks to all those who've reviewed, favourited and followed this story! A virtual cookie for each of you! Now, on with the story!**

* * *

That night, Kurt was on the warpath. Brittany and Santana could feel his anger bubbling as he met them, both having probed his mind and, with his permission, found out the situation. Santana was the first to try and talk to him. "Kurt-!"

"Don't." Kurt cut across her harshly. "Just this once San. Just...don't." He finished. "I spent years refusing to believe that man was a father to me. I spent years denying it despite all he did for me and now he's lying in a hospital bed and I could lose the only _real_ father figure I've ever had. So just don't say anything." He spat. "Right now, I'm in the mood to hurt something. And last I checked, there are still a couple of rogue bandits in the area. So, I'm going to beat the living daylights out of them, and then I'm going home and I am going to pray to every God I know that he wakes up." He finished.

"Kurt...it's going to be okay." Brittany promised.

Kurt just stalked off ahead, angry and brooding. "You can't know that." He tossed back at them, voice dark and growling.

The girls looked at each other, feeling a sinking sensation in their stomach as Kurt came across the first of the bandits and unleashed his fury and pent up frustration on it, cold and precise as he abandoned all weapons and instead chose to beat the enemy to death using only his fists and feet alone. They didn't say anything as they scoped out the second rogue as he also pummelled the opponent- this one a vampire-leopard hybrid- into oblivion.

They didn't say a word because they knew he'd been right. They didn't know if Burt would make it.

And they were just as scared as Kurt.

* * *

Kurt struggled through the next day, Zendric trying to help by cheeping in his ear but doing nothing to lift his mood. But by the time Glee came around he'd taken to hiding in the choir room in brooding silence, going over his memories with Burt and shutting out the girls who respectfully retreated out of his head, understanding his need to be alone, whilst his little blue jay rested on his shoulder. With the memories of Burt came memories of his father, bitterness welling up inside Kurt as he realised Burt, a human man who had no true obligations to him, had been a better father than his biological one. The moment of realisation had him running to the bathroom to throw up before returning to go mourn in the empty room.

The bell rang and Glee started up. Kurt stood as Tina approached, wrapping her arms around him in a silent hug as he rested his head on her shoulder, his little friend diving into his jacket. Quinn patted his shoulder sympathetically until Brittany and Santana approached him.

"Hey Kurt." Santana greeted. "We're...really sorry about your Dad's heart attack." She apologised, eyes conveying her deeper sorrows to him.

"Thanks Santana." Kurt whispered, knowing she'd understand the hidden message.

Brittany then pulled something from her binder. "I did a book report on heart attacks if you want to give it to the doctor." She handed him the bound papers. "I got knocked down an entire letter grade because it was written in crayon." She whispered.

"What the hell happened?" Finn demanded without preamble as he strode in.

"My Dad's in the hospital." Kurt whispered.

"I know my mom just called me. I feel like I'm the last one to know!" He accused angrily.

Kurt felt his own temper flare. "Well I'm _sorry_ Finn but it didn't occur to me to call you because he's not your father."

"Well he's the closest I'm ever going to get." Finn spat. "Look, I know it may not look like what everybody else has but I thought we were sort of...a family." He finished, voice going soft. Kurt looked at him in a mixture of sadness, numbness, alongside his underlying anger and horror and Finn recoiled somewhat. "I guess I just didn't like overhearing other people talking about it in gym class." He apologised. Kurt silently sat back down, moving his satchel- containing his daggers that he constantly carried- and let Finn sit beside him.

Mr. Schue entered. "Hey, our thoughts are all with Kurt," He began, Kurt wagging his finger at Finn as he tried to rub his shoulder, the other boy retracting his hand instantly as Santana fought down a smile.

Even when grieving, Kurt still knew he was royalty.

"And I know it's really hard to focus on anything else-!"

"Mr. Schue?" Mercedes cut across softly. Mr. Schue prompted her with a nod. "I've been struggling to figure out what I want to say to Kurt all day," She began, Kurt looking down awkwardly as Santana and Brittany sent gentle waves of sympathy towards him, Zendric nuzzling his chest with his beak. "And I realise I don't want to _say _it, I want to _sing _it." She explained. Mr. Schuester waved her forwards and she stepped up, holding her sheet music for the pianist. "This song is about being in a very dark place and turning to God." She told the group. "I know it's a spiritual song so... is that okay Mr. Schue?" She checked.

**Bitch. Maybe she should ask if it's okay with Kurt. **Santana thought over to Brittany, opening her mouth to argue.

_She's only trying to help San. Even if it's misguided, her heart's in the right place. _Brittany placated her, placing a calming hand on her thigh whilst maintaining a vacant expression.

**I know. It's just...Burt's the only parental figure Kurt's ever really had. His father's okay but he's a King, not a proper father. It's like...the King's his father, but Burt's his **_**Dad**_**. I just don't want him hurting any more than necessary. **Santana explained.

_I know, and I don't want it either. But we can't intervene with an honest attempt to help. If he's hurting, then we can step in. _Brittany promised, a reluctant agreement seeping over from Santana.

Mercedes began singing, and they watched Kurt intently as tears began to form in his eyes, Santana spotting the physical evidence and Brittany picking up on the emotion. They stayed silent and still, watching and waiting. The song was beautiful, no one could disagree with that, and they all let it wash over them, Mercedes' voice filling the room until the dying notes faded away.

"Thank you Mercedes." Kurt whispered. "Your voice is beautiful. But I don't believe in God." He admitted.

"Wait, what?" Tina asked as she went back to her chair.

"You've all professed your beliefs and I'm just stating mine." He defended, turning to them all. "I think that God is just Santa Claus for adults." He countered bluntly. "I mean, God's kind of a jerk, isn't he? I mean, he makes me gay and then has his followers going around telling me it's something I 'chose'. As if someone would _choose _to mocked every single day of their life." He reasoned bitterly. "Right now? I don't want this...heavenly father. I just want my real Dad back." He confessed.

Santana's eyes grew sad at his wording.

"But Kurt, how do you know for sure? I mean, you can't prove there isn't a God." Mercedes whispered softly.

"You can't _prove_ there isn't a magic teapot floating around on the dark side of the moon with a dwarf inside of it that shoots...lightning out of its boobs!" He snapped. "But, it seems pretty unlikely, doesn't it?" He countered.

"We shouldn't be talking like this!" Quinn shouted. "It's not right." She spat, glowering at Kurt.

Kurt stood. "I'm sorry Quinn. You can all believe whatever you want to, but I can't believe in something I don't." He told the whole club softly. "I appreciate your thoughts. But I _don't_ want your prayers." He requested, turning and leaving the room as he wiped tears from his eyes.

"Well, he's certainly going straight to Hell." Quinn quipped.

"Oh would you shut it!" Santana snapped, standing up and taking them all by surprise. "You know what; I'm really starting to think this is just a club for hypocrites rather than a club for music." She spat. "All of you have professed your belief in God and how much you love the big guy, and did Kurt ever say a bad word against it? Did he ever stop you?" She demanded, moving to stand in front of them. "Answer: No, he didn't. He made one comment on it. Just one, telling you quite calmly he doesn't believe in God and no one really paid any attention and then, when he reiterates his beliefs you all look at him like a freaking _leper_!" She spat. The club shifted. "And you, miss high and mighty," Santana went on, rounding on Quinn. "How about you show the world you're even more of a heartless bitch than you've already proved?"

"Like you're one to talk." Quinn snarled.

"Actually, yes I am!" Santana shouted, cowing the other girl. "I'm a bitch, but you know what? I'm a bitch that actually cares about people's feelings. As much as I despise most people- and right now I want nothing more than to go all Lima Heights on all of you- I won't kick someone who's hurting. Not someone who's hurting like Kurt. I will defend people I care about, even if I make snide comments because I don't really mean them. So listen up, _Fabray_," She sneered in Quinn's face. "I'm a huge, colossal atheist, just like Kurt. I don't give a damn about the big guy supposedly sitting on a cloud but I've stayed quiet just like Kurt. So maybe, just maybe, when someone expresses a different belief other than your supposedly perfect and utterly infallible ones? How about you shut up and let them believe what they want, just like they let you believe what you want." She finished, chest heaving. Straightening up, the cheerleader went to grab Brittany's hand and walked out after Kurt, leaving the rest of the Club in stunned silence.

* * *

When Sue had heard about Kurt's dad, she didn't know what to think.

For once, she left Cheerios practice in Quinn's hand, going home and hugging her sister tight. The thought of losing Jean ate away at her, the idea gut wrenching and something she vehemently pushed down into the recesses of her mind. She couldn't help but remember the night when the young, supposedly weak boy had appeared out of nowhere and defended her and her sister, saving her life and the life of the one person she loved above all others.

And now he might lose his father.

Sue wasn't sure how she should feel about that. Kurt, the selfless boy who'd let himself be beaten up and taken the blows meant for her and her sister, was now running the risk of losing the only real family he had left. A feeling Sue never hoped to endure. But even in her supposedly shallow and cold heart, she could feel some warmth for the boy and, although she'd never admit it, she was sorry the boy was feeling so much pain.

So when she overheard him talk about how he didn't want prayers, she knew what she needed to do. But first, she went after him.

"Lady Hummel!" She shouted through her megaphone as he turned to look at her. His expression showed a weariness that should never be seen on the face of someone so young. "My office." She demanded.

"Now?" Kurt asked tiredly. She nodded and he bowed his head, silently walking towards the trophy-littered room. He flopped into a chair. "Am I in trouble for spreading fairy dust and letting it get up your nose?" He asked dryly.

"Actually, no." Sue admitted. "I for one find fairy dust is good for my skin, so keep up the good work." She corrected, pouring a cup of strong coffee. "Here." She offered, watching him take it, take a sip- and she couldn't help but admire the way he didn't even flinch at the powerful taste- before staring into the dark liquid. "How are you doing Kurt?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, you know what I mean." Sue shot back, face soft in a way that she rarely let anyone see. "How are you holding up?"

"...I'm holding." Kurt settled on, eyes still fixed on the coffee.

The word 'barely' hung in the air around them.

"You know Kurt, I never did thank you for what you did." Sue admitted. Kurt looked up, confused. "That day in the park? You saved the life of the one person I love above all else in the world, and what's more, you went back and made sure that whoever was out there couldn't harm anyone." Sue smiled. "What you did is something I will always remember. You saved Jean. And that means that I like you." She told the boy.

Kurt shrugged. "It was the right thing to do."

"But you didn't have to do it." Sue countered. "Anyone could see it was a risk, but you took it and I will always be grateful that you did. And I'm sorry that you're going through this." She apologised sincerely. Walking around the desk, she crouched beside him as his head lowered again. "I'm not going to baby you about it, mainly because I know you're probably sick of it and want to punch everyone in the face for treating you like glass." She tilted her head. "But what I want to say is if you need someone to scream at, to cry on, or just to hold you," Sue gently put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm here."

"Thank you." Kurt whispered, meeting her eyes gratefully. "Just...please don't pray for him."

"I won't." She swore.

"Thanks." Kurt stood and forced a wavering smile onto his face. "It means a lot that you care."

"Yeah, well, don't go shouting it about. It's only about you I give a damn. I don't want the other idiots roaming the corridors to get any ideas about me going soft on them." She reasoned.

At that, a true smile did cross Kurt's lips as he began walking out. "Your secret's safe with me." He promised. And then he was gone.

Sue sighed, leaning back in her chair. She stayed like that for a while before getting up and striding out, snarling at a couple of students on her way.

She needed to talk to Principal Figgins.

* * *

"Kurt, a word?" Kurt paused and looked over to see Sue beckoning him forwards. He went willingly, surprising some students as he was accepted into the office. Once they were away from prying eyes Sue rubbed his back sympathetically before peering through the blinds of her office to ensure no one was watching them. "How's your father?"

"They say he's critical, but stable." Kurt murmured. He found it hard to speak in anything louder than whispers since his Dad went into hospital. "Good news, I guess." He whispered.

"I'm sorry for what you're going through." She apologised. "I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy. Then again, I guess I don't have to, I think Mary Lou Rattan is like an orphan or something." She dismissed. Kurt stared at her in blank confusion so she got down to business. "I don't like what Schuester's doing in that classroom even more than usual. But I can't go to the school board without an official complaint from a student." She hinted.

Kurt caught on instantly. "Let me guess: You want me to be your scapegoat in order to get what you want?" He asked bluntly, eyes a little dead.

"No, you misunderstand me Porcelain." She shook her head and sat down by his side. "I know at times I mess around with you guys for fun, I admit, it aids digestion." She shrugged. "But it's not _you _I hate, just that damn club." A faint smile lit up her eyes though her lips never twitched. "You saved Jean, remember? Kind of makes it impossible to hate you." She reminded him. "But I'm not joking here." She promised. "I want to be your _champion_." She assured Kurt.

Kurt sat, thinking about it for a while.

Then he made his decision.

* * *

Kurt hated them all.

He hated Santana for taking away his daggers.

He hated Brittany for trying to forcibly change his mood.

He hated his King for sending him to this gods-forsaken rock in the first place.

And he hated this entire world for taking one of the few people he cared about away from him.

So he wasn't too bothered when the others all sided against him, or when Mr. Schue made them stop, or when the club kept sending him dirty looks in the corridors, or the taunts hurled at him by jocks. All he was bothered about were the hours he could spend at his Dad's side. Hours alone where he poured out each secret he'd been carrying, each apology he'd always wanted to make, he poured out his heart and his soul to his father and begged him to wake up, crying into his pillow each time his pleas went unanswered.

But when they defied his wishes to keep religion out of his Dad's hospital room, he got bothered.

"What's going on in here?" He demanded tearfully, bursting in the moment Rachel finished...whatever she'd been doing.

"We-we were just praying for your Dad." She whispered, her brown eyes wide and innocent.

"Rachel, Quinn and I are taking turns. We're from different denominations and religions so we figured one of us is bound to be right." Mercedes took over.

"I didn't ask you to do this." He whispered, feeling his anger build.

"Honey, I know you're upset about what's happening, I get it," Carole tried from her position at Burt's side. "But...friends help out even when you don't ask."

"Mr. Kurt Hummel?" A new voice asked. Kurt looked down to see a black woman in a turban by his side.

"Dude, why didn't you tell us you wanted to pray in Muslim?" Finn asked, and Kurt squinted at him in disbelief.

The woman eyed Finn. "I'm not a Muslim, I'm a Sikh." She corrected.

"She's going to see if acupuncture will improve the circulation of my Dad's brain." Kurt whispered. "Amazingly, needles pierce the skin better than songs." He commented dryly. The people gathered were silent. "Can you all please leave now?" He requested. The group silently got up and headed for the door.

"We were only trying to help." Rachel whispered on her way past. Kurt ignored her. Once they were gone he blew out the candle and took his seat by his father's bedside, waiting.

Twenty minutes later, Carole came back in. "Kurt...please," She begged. Kurt blanked her, a skill he was getting good at. "Kurt, listen honey." She pleaded. "Your friends just want to help-!"

"No. They want to interfere." Kurt snapped. "They want to take what I said and prove me wrong despite the fact my _Dad _lying in a _coma _and I could possibly lose the only man who has ever really given a damn about me, so don't start preaching about how they only wanted to help." He spat.

"Kurt," Carole looked sad. "I-I know you must be hurting but..."

"Do you?" Kurt demanded, turning on the woman with wide, angry eyes that shone with tears. Outside, Sue crept up and watched as Kurt laid into the other woman furiously. "Do you know what it's like; feeling like your heart has been ripped from your chest? Do you know what it's like to wake up each morning and desperately hope that today's not the day you become an orphan? Do you know what it's like spending every moment terrified you'll lose one of the only family you've ever had, blood or not? Do you know what it's like to tell someone one thing, to give an explicit request as one of the few things you've ever asked of those people and have them completely override it because they just want to do what they want?" He demanded, getting louder and louder. Carole was frozen, unable to speak. "Well?" Kurt roared.

"N-No."

"No, you don't. So don't you _dare _say that you know how I feel, because you don't. And you never will. And as much as I appreciate how much you love my Dad, I promise you this Mrs. Hudson; you will _never _love him in the way I do." He vowed. "And right now, I could be losing him so I'd appreciate if you stopped going around making assumptions." He declared, slumping back into his seat.

"Kurt-!"

"I think you should leave." He requested icily. Carole didn't move. "Now." He barked.

"Mrs. Hudson?" Sue called from the door. Kurt didn't blink. "I think you should do as he asks. Don't you?" She reasoned gently. Carole nodded and got up, trying not to look hurt when Kurt flinched away as she reached out. Once the other woman was gone, Sue sat down. "Feel better for shouting?"

"Much." Kurt sniffed. Sue just sat there, watching him carefully as his shoulders started to shake. Then she went and put an arm around him. "It's not fair." Kurt sniffed, watching his Dad with wide, terrified eyes. "It's just not fair."

"I know." Sue agreed softly, holding the shaking boy as he cried silently. "It really isn't."

* * *

Kurt was just going through the motions after a while.

He brushed off Sue's concern as things steadily got more and more hopeless for his Dad and ignored the Glee club as much as he could. He didn't eat, he could barely stomach anything at all, so he spent all of his lunch hour down at the hospital instead. He'd run there if he couldn't make it in time by car. He knew he was being reckless but he couldn't help it. In the evenings he'd change out of his clothes and spend his time in the forest with Zendric, letting the feel of the trees and leaves soothe him as he spoke to the bird about his fears. He barely slept anymore, flitting into his house in time to dress and get ready for school. Kurt was numb, constantly fearful to the point he didn't know how to feel anything else, eyes cold and dead to those around him as he drifted.

His Dad was ill. His _real _Dad was leaving him. And Kurt had no idea how to cope with that.

So when he came home after a long day at the hospital, emotions frayed and heart weak from the emotional turmoil he was currently experiencing, it was a shock finding Finn and Carole there. He knew he should have apologised to the woman for his brutal words, but he just couldn't find it in himself to be sorry. Everything was too numb or too painful to even think of giving an apology.

"What are you doing here?" He asked hoarsely.

Carole exchanged a nervous look with her son. "Kurt, Finn told me you weren't doing so well."

Kurt tipped his chin up with pride. "How I'm doing is none of your concern. So I'm going to be nice and ask you both to please leave my house." He requested calmly, despite his rage bubbling beneath his skin.

"Dude, we're just trying to help..." Finn mumbled.

"Yeah, well maybe if I wanted your help I'd ask for it!" Kurt spat. Without his knowledge, the lights began to flicker above his head, clouds gathering in the sky in rapid time. "Maybe you should _wait _a while and see if I want you here and I want your help rather than barging in and just doing whatever you damn well please!" He spat.

Finn felt a little of his own anger beginning to rise up, but could see it was nothing compared to Kurt's rage. "Kurt-!"

"No!" Kurt screamed. "I have been quiet, I have let you all walk all over me in your 'attempts' to cheer me up and help my Dad but right now I-!" Kurt cut off, choking as he finally registered what was going on.

It wasn't his anger bubbling under his skin.

"Kurt, what's-?" Carole began as Kurt bolted through the kitchen and out of the back door. "Kurt!" She called out, yelping as a clap of thunder came out of nowhere at the same time Kurt landed on the other side of his garden fence, streaking away as rain started pouring down.

Kurt ran, rain plastering his hair to his forehead as he felt his body rebelling against him. He raced into the nearby forest, leaping over branches and stumbling through the trees desperately. "Not yet, please, please, not yet..." He mumbled frantically as he fell through an opening into a small clearing. He opened up the connection and sent out a desperate plea.

* * *

In her bedroom in Lima Heights, Santana Lopez bolted upright in her bed, a familiar voice ringing through her head with desperation and fear layered through the frantic shout echoing in her mind.

_**HELP ME.**_

* * *

Brittany Pierce was walking through a Cheerios routine when she heard the pained cry of her best friend run through her head. The sound had her already leaping out of her window and racing out into the night, all other activities forgotten.

* * *

In two minutes they were both charging towards the source of the cry.

* * *

Kurt was bent over in agony, screaming. His body was stretching, bones cracking and reforming against his will in the most excruciatingly painful way. His skin stretched and wrapped around him, the bones that weren't breaking physically shifting and snapping into new positions. Electricity swirled around him as he screamed and screamed and screamed, hands going to his hair as blue and silver markings spread over his skin in stripes and swirls. His ears twisted into points as his legs stretched out without his consent. The sound of cloth ripping echoed around him in the glade as his body broke free of the material bindings of his clothes. A wind whipped up around him, carving through his rain soaked hair as he screamed.

Brittany and Santana burst into the glade as Kurt continued shrieking in pain, the sound inhumane and gut wrenching. "Oh Gods."

"The emotional stress he's been under must have triggered it again." Brittany responded, squinting through the driving rain as a bubble of electric blue energy started growing around Kurt, it's bright glow ethereal and creepy. "Kurt! Kurt, you need to fight this!" She yelled at him.

Kurt screamed louder.

"Kurt, come on, you're stronger than this, you can beat it!" Santana urged as Kurt curled further in on himself, energy flaring around him as gale force winds whipped through the air. "Kurt, do it for us!" She pleaded in vain.

Kurt looked at them, blue eyes wide and terrified for the briefest of moments. "I'm sorry." He whispered, Brittany and Santana barely able to make the words out. Then his face screwed up and he let out a shriek that had them covering their ears and ducking for cover as a colossal wave of energy blasted outwards from him. Then, everything was still save for the driving rain and the wind still blowing, although it had luckily died down somewhat.

"Kurt...?" Santana whispered, peeking out from behind the bush she'd dove behind. Kurt was still curled up in the centre of the glade, unnaturally still. "Kurt?" She tried, hesitantly inching towards him. Kurt remained as he was. "Kurt...are you alright?" Santana asked again, exchanging a concerned look with an equally worried Brittany. "...Your Majesty?" She whispered.

Kurt's head snapped up, his normally gentle blue-green eyes replaced with a menacing, ice blue glow surrounding his pupil, pulsing with an unnatural light. Without warning Santana was on her back as Kurt lunged. Instinct flooding her she planted her feet in his stomach and kicked him off her only for Kurt to twist mid-flight and land perfectly on his feet. He was snarling at her, face void of recognition as he reached to his belt.

Santana had never been more relieved she'd taken his daggers.

Her relief turned to dread as Kurt raised a hand to the heavens, drawing lightning straight into his grasp and fashioning it into a sword as he ran at her, Santana being forced to use all of her skills to avoid the blows. "Kurt, try to think!" She begged, ducking as Kurt swung viciously. "I'm not your enemy!" She cried.

Brittany watched helplessly from the sidelines. If she tried intervening he'd overpower her with ease and easily destroy her, so she could only sit back and watch as her best friend and her girlfriend fought one another like feuding tribes in the Northern Mountains. She winced as Kurt used his free hand and pushed Santana in the chest, a bolt of energy rippling around his hand as she was slammed across the glade. Then Kurt growled and tossed the lightning sword at her. Santana barely ducked in time as it exploded into a nearby tree, sending it up in flames until Kurt quelled the fire and sent it at Santana, singing the ends of her hair. Santana was faltering slightly, the electric blast weakening her, but Kurt was as strong, and possessed, as ever.

Growling, he tackled Santana head on, the two rolling around as Santana tried to defend herself and Kurt tried to annihilate her. Santana felt herself flagging under the assault, wincing as Kurt sent a hard knee to her stomach and clawed at her hip, drawing blood as she attempted to defend herself from all sides with only partial success. Kurt struck a powerful blow on Santana's shoulder before Santana whipped out her sword, flipped it, and struck him on the side of the head. She had to hit him another two times before Kurt was finally unconscious. At once, the wind died down completely and the rain eased off somewhat.

Brittany hastily joined Santana, both of them looking down at their fallen friend, electricity still crackling over his skin. "We'd better move him." She mumbled, cradling his head and studying the wound to the side of his head. "If Aladorn's smart he'll know who created this storm and won't hesitate to come looking. We've _got _to get him out of here."

Santana nodded, already hoisting the boy onto her back. "My house. Taking him to the mansion would be too risky. At least in my neighbourhood we can keep him hidden." She decided, the pair already running towards their destination. "You know, one day, we'll figure out what causes these damn fits." She grumbled as they went into her house and dodged the human adults acting as her parents. Lying Kurt down on the bed, Brittany set to work fixing up his head.

"Jesus San, he's got a dent the size of a tennis ball!" Brittany scolded.

"Sorry! I had to hit him hard enough to keep him from clobbering me!" She defended with a pout whilst tending to her own injuries as best she could. Brittany rolled her eyes and continued healing her friend. Santana sighed, slumping into a seat next to Kurt and rubbing her face. "We've been way too harsh on him." She decided as Brittany nodded sadly. "It's just...I never saw Burt as his Dad before, even if I knew he was a good parent to Kurt." She admitted, watching Brittany frown as she recalled her words from earlier in the choir room. Santana groaned. "That came out wrong. I mean, I knew he was the closest thing to a Dad Kurt has, but I just didn't realise exactly how _much_ he really meant to him. But the way Kurt's been acting...I guess I just forgot that sometimes it's impossible not to form attachments."

"Me too. As much as I'm worried about what will happen in the future...Burt's been good to Kurt. Actually been a decent parent. We shouldn't have locked Kurt out because he was scared and angry and let his emotions get the better of him." Brittany felt shame creep into her heart. "We should have fought harder to get him to let us in." She finished.

Santana rubbed her girlfriend's shoulder as the enchantress sat back and let her partner wrap her up in a cuddle. "We all make mistakes. What's important is that we learn from them, never repeat them if we can help it, and fix those that can be fixed."

"When did you become such a sage?" Brittany teased. Santana flushed as they sat and waited for Kurt to wake up again.

* * *

When Kurt did wake up the first thing he noticed was the colossal headache he had. Groaning he squeezed his eyes shut and prayed that it would go away. He felt sore all over, and when he shifted he could feel cold air brushing over his bare skin. He held his head and winced as something pulled on his cranium.

"Take it easy." A female voice advised, doing nothing to ease his pounding head. "You had a severe knock to the head."

"Gods, what _happened?_" Kurt groaned, rubbing his forehead and trying to blink awake. "I feel like someone ran me over with a herd of Wildæzsnach." He grumbled.

"You had a fit. One of _those _fits." Santana's face swam into view, a bandage peeking out from under her clothes as it wrapped around her shoulder. Slowly, he struggled upright so he was propped up against some pillows Brittany ended up fluffing. Looking down, he could see the evidence of Santana's words as he took in his markings, clear as crystal. "Here." She offered, holding out a mirror for him to take. He poked at his angular features with a grimace, twisting his neck and head. With his free hand he pulled down the shoulder of his torn top to reveal his birthmark.

He turned to Brittany. "How long will I be stuck like this?"

"Well, considering the intensity of your fit...at least three hours before you can risk using any magic." She admitted and he flopped back onto the bed.

"We need to figure these out." He told them seriously, wincing as he probed around where his head hurt the most until Santana slapped his hand away. "If Aladorn uses these fits to locate me, then I won't stand a chance. He'll obliterate me before I can blink, even with these supposedly heightened abilities." Kurt's face darkened. "Or use me against my own troops."

"Kurt..."

"I'm serious Santana." Kurt sighed and focused, closing his eyes and shutting out the pain. A few minutes later, he was fully able to function, sliding off the bed and walking to the bedroom window, eyeing the outside world whilst his friend came to the window, tapping on the glass until Kurt opened it and let the bird hop onto his shoulder. "We've been getting comfortable. Last year we spent too much time trying to 'fit in' and not enough time focusing on the war effort. And that was my mistake. I got lost. And because I got lost Aladorn's had time to grown stronger." He stared out for a moment, the window shut once more as he peered through the glass solemnly. "Something is coming. I can feel it, in my bones. Something's about to change. And we've got to be ready." He sighed and turned to Santana. "Inform the troops I'll be visiting more regularly. Up their training hours." He swallowed hard. "I might...I might lose my father, but it's no excuse to abandon the war."

"Kurt..." Brittany murmured.

Kurt shot her a wavering smile. "I'll be alright Brit. But right now, I need a distraction. So let's start working on this problem." He decided, smiling as they nodded and Santana dug out her books and they settled in for a long night together, Kurt's thoughts all over the place even as he worked, Brittany keeping their hands entwined and offering constant comfort that Kurt was eternally grateful for.

* * *

"Kurt can I talk to you for a second?" Mercedes asked as they were at their lockers. Kurt eyed her warily. "Look, I know you're going through a scary time right now but, I don't know how to be around you anymore." She confessed. "And I know you're not really...spiritual, but I feel like you're closing yourself off to a world of experiences that might surprise you." She admitted.

Kurt sighed and shut his locker. "You're right, and I guess I'm sorry. I shouldn't be closing myself off to my friends, at least. Especially not ones as fabulous as you." He conceded.

"Do one thing for me?" Mercedes asked. "Come to church with me this Sunday?" She requested. Kurt opened his mouth to protest. "We do this thing where we dedicate the service to someone and, I thought this week we could dedicate it to your dad."

"Mercedes..."

"You get to wear a fabulous hat." She tried.

Kurt laughed brokenly and ducked his head. "As much as that might normally sway me, not this time." He declined. Mercedes looked crestfallen so he reached out and rubbed her arm. "I do appreciate you trying to help...but I just can't go someplace where I don't feel comfortable. What's more, I'm not going to force myself to do something I just don't believe in." He whispered to her. He forced a smile. "Mercedes...I'm not shutting you out. But I don't believe in God, and I never will. One service isn't going to change what's in my heart. I won't protest the service, but I just..."

"You can't show up either." She finished. Kurt nodded solemnly. "I understand." She assured him. "And, I guess...I also owe you an apology." She bowed her head. "I should have been more understanding about your beliefs rather than just shying away from you, and I should have stopped people from doing something you specifically asked us not to. Even if we wanted to help, I should have known going against your wishes wouldn't be right. And," She looked up. "I'll try and be more accepting of your beliefs as well. Maybe start praying the dwarf won't cause any freak thunderstorms in the near future." She teased.

"Well god forbid that that happens." Kurt shot back. "But I'll be a little more relaxed about your Christianity. Just...try not to shove it in my face again?" he asked.

"Promise." She swore, and they smiled at one another, linking arms and going to their next class.

* * *

"You can't even dress yourself without my help." Kurt tittered weakly, fixing Burt's hospital gown tiredly. Kurt sat down by his side, studying Burt's unresponsive face. "You know Mercedes wanted me to go to church on Saturday." He admitted. "Yeah, me in church, that goes down well." He laughed wryly. "I didn't go. I can't change myself that much." He shrugged. "But...on Monday, she took me aside after Glee and sang me this song...and, as she was singing, this random memory hit me." Kurt admitted. "Do you remember our first Friday Night Dinner after mom died?" He asked. "When you tried to make a chicken?" He prompted, a smile tugging on his face even then as the memory replayed itself in his head. "I guess you wanted me to feel like there was something still normal." He went on even as his voice wavered and more tears built up. "You put it on the table, and you cut into it...and it was _raw_." He laughed tearfully. "And we both looked at each other for a second and...we cracked up before we remembered that we weren't supposed to yet." He recalled fondly. He was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry about the other day Dad. I should have...I should have let those guys pray for you." He apologised, head bowing. "It wasn't about me, it was about you and...it was nice of them." He reasoned. Biting his lip he looked up at the unconscious man. "I don't believe in this God Dad. I'm not even sure I believe in this world or any of its morals. I don't think I can really believe in my purpose here, and I...I'm really not sure if I even believe in myself. But I believe in _you_." His voice grew hoarse. "And I believe in _us_." He finished. "You _and _me, that's what's sacred to me. I didn't see it before because I was too caught up in my own stresses and worries, but I do believe in us. What we have is more sacred to me than anything on this rock you call a planet." He felt his voice wavering violently. "And I am _so _sorry I never got to tell you that." He admitted, voice thick and strangled and barely comprehendible. He let his tears fall and shoulders shake as he cried.

Then his dad's hand moved.

"D-Dad?" He asked, hardly daring to hope as he watched his father's hand move. "Nurse Nancy!" He called out, holding onto his Dad's hand. "Dad, I'm right here." He promised. "I'm not going anywhere!" He vowed desperately, more tears falling. "I'm going to be the son you deserve Dad, no matter what, I promise. I'll be the son you deserve."

* * *

**Review? Pleeease? :)**


End file.
